Living in the Color
by SnowingStarDust
Summary: His son is in danger and there's only one way to make sure he's safe. The child must be sent to the past to the time Tsuna and company were still middle schoolers. So when a five-year-old boy arrives he shocks everyone with his revelations. And the part that he's Sawada Tsunayoshi's son isn't the most shocking of them. Pairing R27 (Adventure, Drama, Romance, Family, Humor etc)
1. Chapter 1:What comes with the pink smoke

Name: Living in the Color

Rating: T

Genre: Family, little bit romance, mostly general (?), slightly humorous and extremely fluffy. And let's not forget action!

Pairing: R27

Warnings: Some curse words and hints of adult stuff (ya know what I mean). Well I don't know about blood yet but warned you anyway. Haha~

Summary: _His son is in danger and there's only one way to make sure he's safe. The child must be sent to the past to the time Tsuna and company were still middle schoolers. That's when a five-year-old boy arrives shocking everyone with his revelations. And the part that he's Sawada Tsunayoshi's son isn't the most shocking of them. Pairing R27_

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman, Reborn!

A/N: Hiya there and thanks for reading this! :3 So I started a KHR fic with an actual plot. Let's all wish I'll finish this one day. Like my goal is to finish How It All Happened too. Soon. Anyway, this is an R27 fic as you must've noticed but their romance's not the main plot here. Their relationship has a big role yeah and you'll even see some romantic scenes, no worries. But the story's more about the kid, secrets that come to the day light and are quite shocking and then there's some action. Enemies. Close calls. I dunno. Oh and fluff because little kids 'w'

This fic has both Tyl!Tsuna and TYE!Tsuna as well as both a baby Reborn and an adult Reborn. Just warned you. Hope you won't get confused with time jumps and so on. I'll try my best.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 - What comes with the pink smoke<span>

_The future, Vongola hide out_

At the age of 28 Sawada Tsunayoshi, also known as Vongola Decimo, had mostly managed to get rid of his weaknesses. He rarely screamed in horror, almost never even twisted a brow when he faced deadly opponents. It was also unlikely for him to panic his head off. But sometimes he slipped into his old habits and this was one of those times.

Tsuna stood in the middle of the white basement laboratory in one of his best suits that Reborn had given him last Christmas. He looked like a proper adult who knew how to handle things. But in fact he was in a huge panic. And he let it show.

_Why didn't it work? It was supposed to work! _Tenth boss of the famous mafia family thought and gave up completely. He started to pull his hair but resisted the urge to scream. Everything was in chaos. Spanner, Shoichi and Giannini ran around, checking things and Reborn threatened them with a familiar Leon gun. The hitman was angry, angrier than Tsuna'd ever seen before. Tsuna wanted to join his ex-tutor but couldn't. It was almost like his brain let him only panic. Why was he still so useless in situations like this? He had to man up now! This was bad, really bad.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I don't know why it's not working!" Irie yelled while kneeling in front of furious adult Reborn. His hands were crossed in prayer. "The time machine's supposed to carry two persons to the past but now it took only one."

"I know that very well," Reborn said with a seemingly calm voice. Though everyone in the room felt every word inside them like daggers. "So tell me something new, you useless scientist."

"B-But even I don't know, sir! We're trying our best to check if the machine's out of order or if there was a problem with the data we sent."

"Do it and fast." A click from the gun was enough to tell the man was serious. His eyes were shadowed under the fedora.

While Irie ran as fast as he could Tsuna took in a shuddering breath, tried to calm his raging mind and headed for Reborn. He tried to say something as himself, as Tsuna, but couldn't so he slipped into his boss mode. It was easier that way. "Reborn, what should we do now?" he asked with deep voice. His mind was close to breaking but he knew Reborn wouldn't let that happen. The thought calmed him down a little.

Reborn sighed heavily. It was rare to see him this concerned and Tsuna knew how much the man actually cared despite always showing cool image to the public. "I think there's no other choice but wait."

The brunet gave a small nod. "Was... was this a good idea?" he asked and quickly continued before the Italian had a chance to interrupt, "What if we made a mistake? Maybe he'd be better off here with us where we can see him all the time."

"Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna shut his mouth and looked down. He hadn't done that for a long time either but the situation seemed to take out all his old habits. His old nature which was still deeply rooted inside him. "You know this is the only choice. It's the only place where he can be safe."

"I know, I just..." He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence when a long finger pressed against his lips, hushing him.

"Yeah, I know you better than anybody and I know you're having a damn war inside your head." Tsuna bit his bottom lip and dared to glare at the older man. Reborn merely chuckled. "But we'll be both there and he'll be okay with us. And what's the most important is that the enemy isn't there. It's here where we'll hunt them down and kick their asses."

Tsuna smiled a little at that. He knew it was true but worry was his second name. He was still feeling the panic from earlier when he'd realized he wasn't able to go after his little one and make sure he made it safely there. And that they'd know who the child was and confirm he wouldn't give them too much information about the future.

"He's a strong and smart boy. He'll survive."

"Yeah, and such a kind-hearted too," Tsuna laughed and felt his body starting to relax. "He'll charm them in no time."

"Just like his father, huh?" Reborn smirked playfully. He had a glint in his eyes that Tsuna recognized easily. He gave him his own trademark smirk back. He'd learned from the best after all.

"I hope you don't mean-"

"Juudaime!" Once again Tsuna was interrupted, though this time it was actually a good thing. He chouched into his fist, little embarrassed, and ignored Reborn's knowing smile.

"Yes, Giannini-san? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Juudaime. No need to worry," short man said, looking confident. That was enough to let Tsuna relax completely. "We checked the data and young master's arrived safely to the right timeline." Tsuna smiled brightly at the news. Even Reborn put his gun away. "But we still don't know why the time machine couldn't transfer you too."

Tsuna took the information in calmly, back to his normal self now the panic had faded. "I see, I hope you'll find out whatever the reason was and fix it. I wouldn't like it if we couldn't get him back to our time." He gave a sharp look and Giannini laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Somewhere behind them in front of a large, white time machine Spanner and Irie shuddered.

"Of course, Juudaime. You can trust us."

"Good." Then he turned back to Reborn. "You know what to do now, right?"

"Ah, gather the arcobalenos and find the fuckers."

Tsuna nodded and fished out his phone. Quickly he dialed the number he knew by heart. The phone rang only couple of seconds before someone picked up.

"Hayato. Gather all the guardians into the meeting room right away. It's an emergency." He heard only a quick answer before he cut off the connection. Then he started to walk back to the main house.

"C'mon, Reborn. We have a lot to do."

"Hn, who are you to order me around, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn retorted but followed anyway. Tsuna laughed lightly.

"I'm your boss of course," he said with a wide smile he knew annoyed Reborn to no end.

"Shut it, brat. You're way too young to boss me around." His voice wasn't serious though. They had often this kind of friendly arguments.

"That means you're old then."

"Watch what you say or you'll find out later who's old."

"Will I like it?"

"Oh, I don't know about you but I'll be really pleased."

"Then, I'm looking forward to it."

"As you wish, Vongola Decimo."

* * *

><p><span><em>The present, Namimori middle school, Class 3A<em>

Tsuna saw how the desk came closer and closer. He knew it was near but couldn't stop himself. Then everything went black and right after a loud thumb and an annoying pain on his forehead he woke up again. Ah, damn, of course he had to be conscious and face the torturous event called Nezu's math lesson. Luck just wasn't on his side.

With droopy eyes Tsuna stared at the board for a while until absurd formulas made his head ache and he just _had to _look out of the window. Haah, much better. Hibird flew high up in the sky towards the roof of Nami-middle. Hibari must be there waiting for the report. Or maybe the yellow bird would just sing him the school anthem while the prefect himself napped under the birght sun. It was such a peaceful day, after all.

Just when he was dreaming of a happy picnic with his friends, far away from Nezu, something happened. He felt it in the air. His hyper intuition told him something would be coming soon. Tsuna didn't know whether it was good or bad something but it definitely knew trouble for him. It wasn't an enemy, right? Was one of his friends in a trouble? No. It wasn't anything like that. But it was big.

Tsuna started to stare wildly around the class room. He was so focused on checking his friends were okay that he failed to notice Nezu's murderous gaze on him.

"Sawada-kun, care to tell me what are you doing? Why aren't you paying attention to the lesson?"

Tsuna jumped and finally noticed his angry teacher. He blushed a little since almost everyone in the class snickered at him. "I-it's nothing, sensei." Was his intuition trying to warn him about a humiliation Nezu was propably planning? No, it was a common occurance and his intuition never reacted this wildly about it. "I just thought I saw something."

"Hmph, right," Nezu sneered. "I already knew you brain fails you but your eyes too? You really are dame, aren't you?" More people were laughing. Gokudera rose from his seat, raving and taking dynamites out.

"Shut it, you old bastard! Don't you dare to insult Juudaime!" His eyes were murderous and everyone quieted down. Even Nezu looked like he finally understood the threat Gokudera was to him. Still that wasn't enough to stop him anyway.

"S-Sit down, Gokudera-kun! I won't take that kind of att-"

He never got to finish his sentence when that something, which Tsuna'd felt, finally happened. It came in a form of pink cloud that appeared in front of the class out of nowhere. Everyone else looked at it like it was some kind of magic trick but those who had seen the power of a ten-year-bazooka knew right away what the cloud meant.

"What is it?"

"Where did it come from?"

"Hey! It's fading?"

"I-Is there someone stading in the middle of it? Where did that person come from?"

Tsuna panicked, his alarms going off. He saw from the corner of his eye how Gokudera'd paled and Yamamoto had an unusually serious face. In their experience time travel meant only two things: either it was an adult Lambo but now a child Lambo wasn't anywhere to be seen nor was the bazooka, or then someone came from the future using their time machine. And last time when they'd gone to the future, it wasn't a good thing.

It was bad and so was this.

Yamamoto drew his bamboo sword out, ready to use it if necessary. Gokudera kept his dynamites out a little longer. Tsuna on the other hand panicked inside his head. What if it was an enemy? What if it attacked? Everyone would get caught into the fight and find out about the mafia! He couldn't just go into the dying will mode in front of everyone, right? But he still wasn't good at figthing without his dying will. Heck with it, he didn't even like fighting in the first place.

_What to do, Reborn?! _Tsuna ruffled his hair and couldn't look. But he had to open his eyes when he heard surprised whispers and loud yells of delight. Delight? What the...?

Tsuna didn't expect to see what he saw. That option hadn't even crossed his mind. In front of the class stood a small figure, a boy with ruffled dark brown, almost black hair and brown eyes. The boy was so small he didn't even reach the teacher's desk. Also, what stood out of him was that the kid wore a gray suit jacket, orange tie, gray pants which reached his knees and long black socks. He also looked around with surprised but curious eyes, taking everything in.

"Aww, he's so cute~"

"Where did that kid come from?"

"Where are your parents, little one?"

"Ahaha, he's blushing."

The boy was beat red from all the attention he got. He looked like he wanted to hide behind something but still stood there, braving himself to look at everyone. He was quite a brave boy. If it were Tsuna, he'd have run from staring strangers when he was that age.

"Tsk, another brat," Gokudera sheated and put his explosives away. Younger boy moved his gaze to the new voice, jumped up like he was surprised and when everyone expected him to be frightened of a scary looking delinquent he did exactly opposite of everyone's expectations. He ran straight to Gokudera while giggling like Gokudera was the best thing he'd ever seen.

"_Zio _Hayato!" Then the kid hugged Gokudera's legs and didn't let go. The bomber on the other had frozen from the shock. He just stared at the little creature that hugged him tightly, like it was some kind of UMA. Everyone assumed it was because of the surprise the temperamental teen hadn't kicked the kid off already. He didn't like children after all.

"Haha! Do you know this kid, Gokudera?" Yamamoto laughed like nothing unusual happened. Tsuna had to second the baseballer's question, though. Maybe the child was someone Gokudera knew, maybe from his previous family before he joined Vongola, since the boy seemed to know him.

Gokudera didn't look like it though because the next thing he did was shake the kid off (which didn't happen easily since the child was almost like glued to him) and shout at Yamamoto, "Shut it, baseball-freak! Of course I don't know him! He just came out of that pink cloud, you idiot, which means he time traveled!"

Tsuna facepalmed and then rose his head in horror. Gokudera had just talked about time traveling in front of the whole class which was full of not-mafia-related occupants.

"You're funny, Gokudera," someone laughed at the back of the room. "Time travelling? Good one!"

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. They didn't believe the bomber. Of course they didn't. Time traveling was absurd to those who hadn't experienced it themselves.

But now the question remained, who the kid was and why was he here in the first place?

The unknown child from the future looked a little disappointed when his _Zio Hayato_ (whatever that 'zio' part ment, Tsuna wondered) had kicked him off but in couple of seconds looked like nothing had happened. He smiled again widely, cheecks pink, and patted Gokudera's knee.

"It's alright, _zio _Hayato," he said and got a raised eyebrow from the said teen, "You're in one of _those_ moods right?"

Tsuna didn't know should he hide or laugh. What the kid had said was really funny especially when you got to see Gokudera's wide eyes and gaping mouth. Though he wanted to hide since this knew a huge storm.

The child seemed to know it too since he moved on to Yamamoto before anything grand happened."_Zio _Takeshi!You're here too!"

Yamamoto just laughed and patted the fluffy head. "Yup, I'm here, kid," he said and looked like he knew him. Though everyone knew he definitely didn't. He was just like that. Friendly and accepting from the beginning especially if the other one was just a child.

"Can you give me a piggyback ride? Please?" Everyone cooed when they saw doe eyes that looked up at the black haired teen. Yamamoto just smiled and took him up to his back. The boy laughed like he was really having fun as well as Yamamoto was. Tsuna noted that the girls in the glass looked ready to jump on Yamamoto. He was a perfect dad candidate. He liked kids, was polite, cheerful, athletic and absolutely handsome. The future boss sweatdropped. How to save his friend from hungry fangirls?

"Don't carry that brat so casually!" Gokudera was back to his senses. "What if he's dangerous! Don't you dare to take him to Juudaime!"

"What do you mean, Gokudera? How could a child be dangerous?" Yamamoto continued carrying giggling child around the classroom. That went on until they stopped in front of Tsuna. Gokudera was raving in the background, trying to make his way to his dear Juudaime.

For some reason Tsuna felt nervous when he saw the child from the close distance. The child had also stopped giggling and looked at Tsuna with calculating eyes, like he wasn't sure about something. "Kid, this is Tsuna. He's my friend," Yamamoto introduced.

Silence followed that. Tsuna looked at brown eyes which were a lot like his, only not as wide. They were wide alright, but differently. There was a weird sensation inside young Vongola, like he knew the boy yet he'd never met him before. He shook the feeling off and smiled a little since the child was still looking at him like a hawk.

That made a trick, understanding took finally over the child's face and he smiled back. He jumped off of Yamamoto's back, sidestepped him and jumped straight to Tsuna's lap hugging him even harder than Gokudera just while ago. Tsuna felt his face heating up from the affection boy was showing him.

"Watch out, Juudaime! He might have a weapon with him-!"

"Tou-chan!"

Everyone froze.

"Tou-chan, you're here too! Just like you said! I was so scared! Ne, ne, _zio _Hayato is being funny-"

But Tsuna didn't hear the rest. Suddenly everything went black as he fainted from the shock.

_Tou-chan?_

_HE WAS TOU-CHAN!_

* * *

><p>Zio = Uncle<p>

Tou-chan = Daddy/Dad

A/N: About _zio_. It's Italian and means uncle so the little one's calling Gokudera and Yamamoto his uncles. Hayato understands this since he's Italian but Yamamoto and Tsuna have no idea. First I thought about calling them Hayato-nii and Take-nii but they're not quite big brothers for him. Then uncle in Japanese doesn't sound that cute and makes them feel old (or at least it'd make me if I was under 30 and someone called me baachan... oh god no). Then I understood. The kid's bilingual so why not use Italian. I actually studied little Italian for this.. Then I thought about calling Tsuna just daddy but I kinda want to emphasize how the child knows both Japanese and Italian and in later chaps I think it's important so. Yeah! :D

Why's the English in this fic a little awkward or too formal? Why're there stupid grammatical errors? So, if you're interested in betaing, I welcome you with open arms and cookies. (I warn you though, I'm a slow updater since I'm in Uni and all)


	2. Chapter 2: Take care of him

A/N: Hello and thank you for all of you who read the first chap, favorited and followed my fic and especially left a review~ You're the best! So here I am with the second chapter and lots of pressure o_o Seriously, there's so many of you.. But anyway, I'm going to answer here to those who're guests but first I need to tell this to all of you! Maybe I should've told this on the fist chapter but here we go: **No male was nor will be pregnant in this fic.** But as an answer to "how is there a kid", I can only say that just wait. You'll find out soon enough. In my fic, there's other ways than mpreg :D Also, sorry. There's not R27 on this chapter. But this is only the second chapter. You'll definitely get some love later.

Answers:

**Guest:** Thank you~ Good to hear you found the first chap funny ^^

**Crucifix HiME:** Thanks for your comment :) I appreciate your opinion but nope. I wouldn't have added more to the future part. It's supposed to be a little vague. I don't want to tell everything right away in the first chapter, after all :D In the first version of the chapter there wasn't the future part at all, then the second part it was only a dialog so it means I told you more than I first planned telling. You'll have more R27 interaction in the future chapters, only not in this one. I answered already to the kid part above in author's notes but I'll tell the same again. This is not mpreg but you'll find out later how there's a kid. Just be patient~ And I agree that there's not enough R27 fics.

**Lalaluv:** Yay~ great you like it :D Hope you still like it after this chapter.

**yuna:** Ikr. It's cute (oh, did I say that myself just now? Ahaha~) But great you liked it :3 Here's the next chap, you're welcome!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 – Take care of him<span>

_The present, Namimori middle school_

Tsuna opened his heavy eyelids only to be greeted by the infirmary's white ceiling. The brightness of it prickled his eyes and he just thought about giving up and falling back to sleep. It indeed did sound good. Only if his mind would stop whirling around, trying to tell him something. Why was he in the infirmary in the first place? What was he even doing before it?

Tsuna wrinkled his forehead in concentration. Something told him he was forgetting something very important but what was it? And somehow he just knew it'd cause lots of trouble for him. Maybe it was just better to forget, go home before anything else happened and continue his usual daily routine of running away from Reborn, doing homework, dodging Reborn's bullets, eating mom's mouth watering food and once again avoiding Reborn.

Yup, that sounded just like a normal day he approved. Well, at least over that something that kept nagging him.

He was getting really warm under the heavy cover which made it impossible to sleep. He sighed mentally in frustration and simply gave in to his thoughts. Running away didn't look like an option.

So, what did he do before he fainted? Or that's what he thought happened, he didn't remember any kind of hit to the head and his head didn't ache. He searched for his memory, eyes comfortably closed.

He was in the super boring lesson when his intuition'd gotten wild. Everyone had been safe though. Then he remembered snickering thanks to that something Nezu had said. He didn't even try to remember since it was nothing unusual the teacher mocked him in front of everyone. And to be honest, Tsuna didn't even care anymore. He had much bigger problems than some arrogant old man.

After that his memory tried once again hide from him, giving him only blank. He didn't give in though, since he knew the thing would worry him for the rest of the day as well as it was something everyone else'd seen. He got chills from only thinking about the next day at school. Maybe he'd pretend to be sick and not go.

Yeah, right. Like it was an option. He needed only two words to drop the plan: Reborn and Hibari.

Suddenly his eyes flew open. Pink smoke. Something'd come with the pink cloud.

"_Tou-chan!"_

Tsuna nearly jumped off his bed. Only that he couldn't go very far.

He was half sitting, half lying down supporting himself on his elbows since he couldn't sit completely. Instead of even trying to move he stared down to his lap eyes as wide as plates. There was a child sleeping peacefully, making quiet whimpering voices because of Tsuna's sudden movement. The teen didn't even realize he was keeping his breath until the little boy started to breath heavily again, an interruption long forgotten. Tsuna exhaled tiredly. That'd given him almost a heart attac...

"Oh you're awake!"

"Hiie.." Tsuna clamped his hands onto his mouth before he screamed too loudly. The brunet turned his head quickly to his right and saw sheepishly smiling Yamamoto and glaring Gokudera. Tsuna wasn't quite sure was the glare directed to Yamamoto or a small bundle on his lap. Small arms wrapped around his abdomen even more tightly, like sensing the murderous aura Gokudera was sending everywhere around him. Tsuna seriously didn't know what he was supposed to do with his hands which lay on his sides, doing nothing and feeling like they should pat the boy's head or something.

In the end the small teen simply decided to ignore his awkwardness and start to follow the heated and one sided argument between his rain and storm guardians.

"You idiot! Don't you scare Juudaime like that." Gokudera didn't even try to lower his voice. Tsuna peeked warily at still sleeping child. For some reason he just didn't want to wake him up.

"Maa, maa, I don't think it was really that bad," Yamamoto said calmly, yet as loudly as Gokudera. Tsuna bit his lip.

"A-ano..."

"Shut it, baseball-freak! Juudaime's having his peaceful rest. Don't be so loud!"

_You're as loud, Gokudera-kun. _Tsuna tried to get his friends attention again, to no avail.

"Eh? But he's awake already." Yamamoto scratched his head in wonder.

"Of course he is! You're disturbing his peace!"

_I think you're disturbing someone else's peace too... _A vivid image of a blood lust prefect popped to Tsuna's mind. Okay, he had to do something right now.

"But he was sitting up already."

"It must've been because of that imposter brat!"

"But he's just a child and Tsuna's son." Yamamoto laughed to that. "Though I don't know when Tsuna had a kid."

"Err, hey guys..."

"You're really even more idiot than I thought. Do you even have brains?"

"G-Gokudera-kun? Hey?"

"Haha! Of course I have one! It'd be impossible to be alive without them."

"Then they must be snail brains. Or gold fish. I heard they can remember only for three seconds."

"Guys?"

"Really? Wow, that's cool!"

"Guys."

"No it isn't, you baseball-freak!"

"But just think about it-"

"No, I do-"

"Guys!"

Both of the boys stopped on their tracks, gaping at Tsuna comically. Tsuna'd have laughed if he wasn't so busy checking that he hadn't woken his little burden up. The child trashed a little, showing discomfort from loud noises. Little helpless Tsuna watched and heard small, fragile weeps. He wasn't good with children, really, taking care of kids was more his mother's area but there'd been couple of time's he'd looked after Lambo and I-pin and when they'd been restless, he'd tried to calm them down. A shaky hand rose and landed on soft hair, starting to make shooting motions. Soon the child fell back to deep sleep and Tsuna couldn't help but sigh in relief. Maybe he had a soft spot for little children or maybe it was because the child looked so vulnerable, so _small_ that he didn't dare to disturb this short moment of peace for him.

"Y-Yes, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked nervously. It was the first time Tsuna'd cutted into their fighting like this. He was actually yelling. A little guilty, Tsuna pointed at the boy for explanation.

"Let's not wake him up, okay," he said in a hushed voice and smiled tentatively. His smile became brighter only when he saw Yamamoto laugh it off like nothing and Gokudera giving him a wide smile (with a respectful bow of course). Though, then the silver haired teen turned back to the mysterious child – who was probably from the future – and stared at him cautiously.

"Juudaime, are you sure this isn't a trap?" he asked never looking away from a sleeping figure. Tsuna simply shook his head, not really as an answer, just to clear his head. He didn't really know what to think about the child. Was he really his? And if he was then what was he doing in the past, alone? Where was his older self? Hopefully not dead again. Tsuna paled a little and changed the trail of his thoughts back to the main point.

"I don't think so, Gokudera-kun," he answered, still stroking wild locks absentmindedly. His intuition didn't warn about the child, though it wasn't fully resting either. He just kinda knew the child hadn't lied and he couldn't even think how a child this young could even lie. Weren't the children the most honest ones among humans? "I just wonder what's wrong in the future. To send him here of all places..."

"Maybe it was an accident?" Yamamoto suggested, shrugging when the other two occupants turned to him. "Doesn't Lambo do that too?"

"Well yeah but he just changes places with his older self," Gokudera explained looking annoyed. "This kid doesn't even exist here yet and if he did, he'd turn older, not younger!"

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna hushed. The bomber turned red and looked penitent.

"S-Sorry, Juudaime..."

"It's okay," Tsuna rushed to say before Gokudera started to bang his head to the floor or something as random.

After a small silence, Tsuna finally said, "It might be true it was an accident like Yamamoto said." Gokudera looked startled, not quite knowing should he glare smiling Yamamoto down or agree too with his Juudaime. "But not just with a ten-year-bazooka."

"Why don't we just ask him?"

Tsuna jumped for the umpteenth time that day (he couldn't really bring himself to remember how many times) and stiffled his startled yell just in time. "Reborn! What are you doing here?" he hissed when he saw his sadistic hometutor sitting cross-legged at the other head of the bed, smirking. After the curse had broke he'd started to grow back to his original size and the growing speed was vast. Only in a year he'd grown to the size of a eight-year-old child which means he was no longer a baby but a child bigger than the one on Tsuna's lap. The future child was actually much shorter than the hitman.

"I came here after I heard about a small incident during the math lesson," the ex-arcobaleno explained with a sly twinkle in his eyes. It really didn't look suitable for a little child. Tsuna shuddered. "Everyone talks about it."

The young boss wanted to hide from the surface of the world and live the rest of his life as a hermit.

"You can't. You'll become a boss, remember."

"Just forget it..." He could easily see what others were talking about by now. How much time had passed since that incident?

"About an hour, Dame-Tsuna."

"Stop reading my mind, Reborn," he said as loudly as he dared. The hitman was definitely enjoying this way too much.

"You're just easy to read," he said back, "And if you're interested what they're talking about, some say that you forced yourself to some woman because no one loves you, some say you were actually the one to give the birth to the baby and some are just going to tease you about it for the rest of your school life."

Tsuna groaned and hid his face into his hands. Oh how he wanted to disappear or maybe send the kid back and tell him to never come in the first place. He didn't know how it'd work out but he couldn't think rationally thanks to his embarrassment.

Suddenly Reborn sighed heavily, sounding disappointed for some reason. "To think that you of all people would be a teen-dad, Dame-Tsuna." He pretended to wipe away a lone tear. "That poor woman."

"Reborn!"

This time he'd done it. But to think that the kid could actually sleep through all the noise in the first place. Little body moved slowly, arms tightening even more. Tsuna literally felt the hug and to be honest it was at least a little painful but he let it be. The kid had gone through a lot and must be looking for comfort from his dad. Tsuna blushed a little. He was actually a father? He had a child? Then he paused, watching as a small head rose to watch the room with sleepy eyes. With whom?

"Papa?"

No one answered to the child's question, not because they ignored him but because they just didn't know how to answer. Tsuna definitely wasn't ready to answer for a call 'papa' yet. He was only 15, dammit! Like he could just go and play daddy. He wasn't this child's dad. At least not yet. So he wouldn't act like a substitute either.

Little boy looked up at Tsuna and then broke into a heart warming smile, his cheeks red. "Good morning, tou-chan. Did you sleep well?"

"Y-Yeah," Tsuna answered, not quite sure how he should react. He tried to smile but couldn't quite do it right. The kid didn't mind though. He gave one last hug and turned around with a full smile on. Then he stopped. Tsuna blinked, wondering what was going on. The child was unusually silent. He peered to look at his face and saw how the smile had faltered and he was looking at Reborn in bewilderment. Reborn looked straight back with his wide, black eyes.

Suddenly Tsuna realized the boy didn't recognize Reborn. He didn't know why, maybe the hitman had changed a lot in appearance since he was growing so fast anyway. He was just about to start introducing the hitman to the child when he remembered he didn't even know the kid's name yet.

"Ano, what's your name?" he asked shyly. The boy blinked and turned his head to Tsuna, peering over his shoulder. He looked quite cute like that.

"What are you talking about, tou-chan?" Then his face lit up with excitement. "Oh, is this a game?"

Tsuna sweatdropped and wondered if the kid fully understood the concept of time travel. He looked like he expected everyone to know him which was impossible. Maybe it was just a child's mind.

"Err, yeah, it's a game," Tsuna laughed nervously. "You tell me your name and I tell you mine."

Little head tilted to the side. "Hmm? Sounds like boring game, tou-chan, but we can play it if you wanna."

Wow, even his own son made him look lame. He heard others' laughs but joined them after a moment of self pity. "Well, yeah it does but I really don't know your name yet." He decided it was the best to tell the child the truth if he didn't know it yet. He just hoped he wouldn't shock the kid too much. "You're in the past so if you're really my son then you haven't been born yet."

Something flashed in brown eyes. "Ah! Bigger tou-chan said smaller tou-chan wouldn't know Yu-kun's name yet! He talked about time travel-thingy and said I can't say anything about my life and that Yu-kun's safe in the past!" Then he looked around him like searching something. "Is this the past? Tou-chan said he would come with me. Where is tou-chan?"

"I-I really don't know." Tsuna shared a look with his guardians and Reborn who was unusually quiet. If his older self hadn't showed up, something must've happened. He couldn't believe he'd let such a young child travel all alone in the time without making sure he was safely there, first. He didn't want to worry the kid though so he changed the topic. "So your name's Yu-kun?"

The boy who called himself Yu-kun seemed to forget his missing tou-chan fast, concentrating on his younger daddy. "Yep! My name is Sawada Toshiyuki but everyone calls me Yuki or Yu-kun."

"I see. How old are you?"

The kid reaised five small fingers up. "Five!"

"Eeh? So you're already a big boy, huh?" Yamamoto putted in. Tsuna was relieved of that. For some reason he was acting nervous around the child and he still wasn't quite sure how to treat children. Especially if it was his own... Well, he knew least of that. He watched as Toshiyuki nodded enthusiastically.

"Ah!" The boy looked once again like he remembered something important. Everyone in the room waited, some holding their breaths some still not knowing what to think. Chubby hand went to the inside of a smart jacket and soon came back with an envelope clutched in it. "Tou-chan told me to give this if he wasn't here." Then he handed it to startled Tsuna who automatically started to smooth wrinkles on the paper. Then he read what it sad on top.

_'To Sawada Tsunayoshi'_

"Juudaime, please be careful," Gokudera said, opening his mouth for the first time after Toshiyuki's waking. "There might be a razor or poison in it."

"What are you talking about, Gokudera," Yamamoto said. "It's a letter from the future Tsuna to the past Tsuna. Haha, it's weird, isn't it!"

Tsuna nodded and turned the envelope around to see Vongola crest. Gokudera saw it too and was quiet once again. With shaking fingers Tsuna opened it and started to read.

_Dear Tsuna (or me in this case),_

_If you get this letter, it means I couldn't make it with my son for some reason or another. Just that you know I had all intentions to go with him but you can never be too careful. That's why I wrote this letter. _

_I know you all must wonder why I sent my son, Toshiyuki, to your time. The truth is that he's targeted and sending him to the past was the last option we had left. He's not safe in our time, we've tried our everything but they just keep finding him. We sent him to you so you can look after him for a time being. I'm coming to get him personally when we've destroyed the enemy. _

_As for the reason why Toshiyuki's targeted. I'm sorry but I can't tell you much because it might alter the future or you might be shocked but let's just say he's one special little boy. The enemy famiglia has noticed that too and they want him, whatever their reason is, I'm not sure. I can only guess._

_Anyway, I'd be the most thankful if you'd look after my (and your) son just for a while. He's a well behaving boy so he shouldn't cause you too much trouble. Also, burn the letter after you've read it so it doesn't get into the hands of the enemy. Just to be sure, of course._

_With love,  
>Sawada Tsunayoshi<br>Vongola Decimo_

Tsuna finished reading the letter aloud, everyone listening to his every word carefully. Even Yu-kun had stopped to listen. There was a dying will flame flickering on top of the paper which pretty much confirmed it was authentic. Even Gokudera had to drop it for now and accept that the child indeed was Tsuna's future son. He showed his remorse very loudly, banging his head against the floor. While Tsuna and Yamamoto tried to tear the too faithful right-hand-man off the floor, Yuki laughed quietly at the very familiar scene.

They were all so focused on what was going on that Tsuna almost didn't notice a fedora wearing boy jumping off the bed and heading for the door. Without a word the hitman was gone and Tsuna frowned. All that was left behind was a pile of ash from the letter his future self had told to burn.

* * *

><p><span><em>The future, Vongola hideout, Meeting room<em>

"What is it, Juudaime? What's the emergency?"

Everyone in the room were uncharacteristically quiet and still. Every single pair of eyes were looking at Tsuna who sat at the head of a long table. From each side of it sat his seven guardians: on his right Gokudera, Yamamoto and Hibari and on his left Ryohei, Mukuro, Chrome and Lambo. Neither Mukuro nor Hibari tried to fight each other and Mukuro wasn't even complaining about sitting in the meeting with the mafia. Lambo wasn't whining how bored he was and Gokudera wasn't trying to pick a fight with anyone. Tsuna had all their attention which would have made him nervous only a few years ago but now he simply sat there and looked each of them in the eye.

"Yuki left today," Tsuna said and paused, trying to calm himself. His heart had suddenly started to beat faster. He wasn't useful if he gave in to his fears.

"So?" Mukuro asked, raising a brow. He leaned back on his chair, exploring his nails. "Wasn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah," Tsuna said and unlike his mist guardian, sat even straighter. "Only that he left alone."

"What?" Ryohei almost yelled. "Did you let him go extremely alone?" Hibari raised his head showing mild interest.

"Of course he didnt, lawn-head!" Gokudera retorted back before Tsuna even had a chance to open his mouth. "You know very well Juudaime's not like that. Right, Juudaime?"

Tsuna nodded, lowering his hands on his lap, looking them intently for a moment. He frowned. "Something went wrong and Yuki left alone. I couldn't go after him."

"Did the time machine break?"

"Was it an enemy?"

The boss of Vongola shook his head to his rain and sun guardians. "We don't know yet. Giannini, Spanner and Shoichi are trying to find out. Looks like the machine's not cooperating with them."

"Tsk How am I not surpired?" Gokudera glared at the table like it was the three said technicians. Tsuna really pitied them if they ever encountered the storm even though he himself was still at least a little bit angry too. But now wasn't the time to show it, he'd deal with them later when this all was over.

"Though, that wasn't the only reason why I called you here." Everyone was quiet once again. "It's time to take action now that Yuki's safe."

"Heh?" Hibari leaned in, his eyes gleaming. "So we're finally going after blood?" Other guardians glanced at the ex-prefect warily, feeling the deathly aura that was emiting from him.

"Yes, they've fooled around long enough," Tsuna said with a serious face. His brown eyes looked like they were on fire. "Let's show them what the Vongola's made of."

"Hell yes!" Gokudera cheered, looking ready to head into action whenever his boss told so.

"I still can't believe we haven't found their location," Yamamoto said, looking at Tsuna.

"It's simply because they're sly bastards but weak when it comes to combat," Gokudera hissed. "That's why they hide from us. They can't take us head on."

It was true. According to the information Hibari and Mukuro'd found the Ingegno family consisted of scientist. They didn't have much experience when it came to fights but were superior with their advanced technology, research on human body and hiding. Rumors said too that every single member of the famiglia was a mist flame user. Tsuna didn't know how it was even possible to find so many scientists who could use mist type flame and have an IQ much better than the average. They were physically weak but mentally superior. At this point they'd managed to hide their location from Vongola as well as make their surprise attacks in order to kidnap Vongloa Decimo's son. Though, Vongola wasn't the most powerful mafia family for nothing. To this point they'd managed to keep Yuki safe and now that he wasn't there where they had to keep a constant eye on him and worry, they'd show them Vongola's true power.

And they'd regret the day they'd decided to target _his _son. Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't the one you wanted to mess with when he was angry. Even though he was the kindest mafioso according to Fuuta's rankings, he was also the most frightening one if someone dared to threaten his family.

Now he was ready to make his home peaceful again so his Yuki could live there without worries, have a normal childhood. Tsuna raised his eyes to his guardians, showing the power that got even his scariest family member show some respect. He said with a deep, final voice, "This time they're not gonna run from us."

Everyone nodded, looking grave. They knew it was once again time for action and when Tsuna laid his orders, they complied without question.

* * *

><p><span>AN: I tried the make this chapter longer but it wanted to end here. I had no choice. Also, I hope this wasn't boring or anything. This chapter was necessary. The action, cuter scenes and R27 will come later. (I bet I forgot to tell something important.. Oh well, I'll live without telling it.)

Ah, ah, ah! I got a new fanfiction idea! This time it's G27 (or at least some kind of bromance) and it will have mirrors, depressed Tsuna, not-boss Tsu-kun and the Vongola mansion (or that's what I planned).


	3. Chapter 3: Colorful family

A/N: Here we go~ About 6K words for all of you cuties out there ^^ Thanks for reading this one so far and also thank you extremely much for favs, follows and reviews. They mean so much to me and I get new motiovation to write and continue. Maybe we'll reach the last chap of this fic if your support goes on, ne? :3

I'm not sure about the last part of the chapter. Okay, let's be honest. I suck at writing any kind of... _hotter_ action and I'm not even sure if this one could reach **M rating.** But I think it's necessary to warn you anyway. So no one can blame me and get traumas. Haha :D Well, personally I find the part tame. But I've read a lot. A lot. Since I was 13... Yeah. Let's move on with the anon answers!

**Crucifix HiME:** You're welcome and here's even more effort :D This chapter's definitely longer and I'm so proud of myself now! Heh~ Thanks for liking the chapter and my new story idea. I got more motivation to write and publish it! Indeed, gotta agree with you. I can so see Yandere Giotto. I'm not good at writing yandere characters though but Giotto in my new story will be possessive and, let's say, very loving if the story goes to romance. Now I think it will. * smirk*

**Guest:** Thank you~ Here's the update :) Would have updated sooner if would have let me log in...

**Qwertyuiop:** Whew, wrote your nickname like forever xD Anyway, how long chapters? You mean 6K long? Well, here's one! Let's see if I can make them even longer in the future. Then R27, I'll give you a hint. Here's some. Also, thanks for the comment!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 – Colorful family<span>

_The present, Sawada household_

Tsuna sat in the middle of his room, eyes half closed. He was dressed in a navy blue pajama, bare feet touching cold morning floor. He didn't even try to hide his tired state so he yawned very loudly and tousled his brown hair to be even messier. It was inhumane time to be awake. And this time it wasn't even Reborn's fault.

Tsuna gave a lazy glance towards his alarm clock and groaned. Only six o'clock in the morning. Why did he have to suffer this!

Something sprinted past him. He couldn't keep his eyes on a little blurry image, not that he actually even tried. He couldn't really follow anything at that time of day. To think that he could have slept one more hour before he had to wake up for school.

"Tou-chan, tou-chan!" Tsuna raised his head, trying to focus on a small child that was now partly on his lap, smiling way too brightly. Seriously, what was with this kid? To wake up so early in the morning just to get dressed up and run around the small room. Had he been influenced too much by Ryohei by any chance? That guy, after all, ran around Namimori about ten times before going to school. Tsuna bet his senpai was already on his fifth lap or something.

"Can I have this?"

"Hmm?" Tsuna looked at something colorful on Yuki's hands and recognized it as his old shirt. The shirt had all the colors of rainbow in it with flowers everywhere. He remembered he'd hated the shirt because it was too girly for a boy and everyone had teased him about it. But his mom had loved it so he'd had no choice but wear it. Tsuna wanted to groan once more, now because of embarrassing memories. And to think that his future _son_ wanted to use it now. _Voluntarily_.

"Are you sure you want that one?" Tsuna tried to negotiate with too enthuastic boy. Yuki was still wearing pajamas too, Tsuna's old ones that his mom had given to him to use. The brunet wasn't sure should he cry or laugh when he remembered yesterday's situation. He had had no choice but bring Yuki to his house after school. There was no way he could have left the kid with Gokudera when the said boy had taken to be too devoted to the child after treating him like an enemy. The bomber would only end up giving Yuki too much candy or worse, end up beating his own head to the floor too hardly if he couldn't fulfill his _young master's _wishes. He couldn't leave Yuki with Yamamoto either since they were running a sushi restaurant and how would he have explained a small kid to his dad. Not only the place itself would have been dangerous with many different knives and swords but as well the child would have been a bother, in the end. A five-year-old needed quite much attention.

So Tsuna had had no choice but bring the dark haired kid with him, fearing his mom's reaction. He couldn't just tell her that _'hey, this is your grandson here, he traveled here from the future'_, right? But he should have remembered his mother wasn't just any woman. She'd looked at Yuki with bright, happy eyes and taken him in without asking anything else. Tsuna hadn't even had to explain the story he'd come up earlier that Yuki was his friend's little brother and he had promised to look after him for a time being. Nope, Nana had fussed over Yuki like she'd fussed over Lambo and I-Pin once too. And when Yuki'd accidentally called her Granny, she'd just smiled and told him she wasn't that old and he should just call her mama.

His mom was a real blessing though sometimes Tsuna was worried how naive she was. That just meant he had to protect her extra carefully. But he didn't mind. Tsuna smiled to himself through sleepy thoughts. He loved Nana and would do anything for her.

He woke up back to the present when he heard Yuki whine quite pitifully somewhere on his lap. He'd dozed off. Seriously, he wasn't suitable to look after kids if he couldn't even stay awake. Tsuna shook himself and tried to concentrate on little kid that was still clutching to that ridiculously colorful shirt, looking up at him with puppy eyes. "But, tou-chan, Yu-kun likes this shirt," he said, looking sad. Tsuna pursed up his lips. "It's so pretty and it has all of _zio_s and _zia_'s colors."

More puppy eyes, sad looks and Tsuna knew that if he didn't do something right now the boy would end up with tears. Well, what ever. It was just a shirt. If he wanted to wear it then why not. Tsuna furrowed his brows at the flowery shirt. It was just so girly...

"Fine, you can keep it," the brunet finally sighed, loosing the game. Yuki's face lit up immediately as he jumped up and down, hugging the damn shirt against his chest. Then he jumped forward and hugged Tsuna really hard. The boy was so close Tsuna could hear his happy giggles and feel tickling dark brown hair against his neck.

"Thanks, tou-chan! Love you!" Then he jumped off to change to the shirt. Tsuna felt his cheecks heating up. _Love you._ It was a weird feeling, having a child. He hadn't known Yuki for long and Tsuna was still only fifteen so it wasn't a surprise that he couldn't really think the kid as his own. It was just so absurd. But when he really tried to think about it that this child was his own blood and flesh. His child whom his future self no doubt loved more than anything else in the world, so he kinda could see how it was to have a son.

It felt quite nice actually. Like there was something really warm spreading inside his heart and never leaving. It made him want to hug the boy and promise to keep him safe from anything that threatened him, even if the enemy was from the future. He just hoped no one would find out where Yuki was and come after him. Tsuna didn't look forward to fighting but if the situation called it, he'd give his all to keep Yuki away from them.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked, now blushing at his own thoughts. He knew everything he felt was true yet still scary. He glanced to Yuki from behind his bangs. A laugh escaped his lips when he saw how Yuki looked.

The rainbow-flower-shirt was still a little too big for him so its hem reached his knees. Even though the colors clashed against each other, looking absolutely horrible with the random flowers everywhere, the small boy smiled at it like it was the biggest treasure he'd ever had. Tsuna tilted his head, trying to stiffle laugh. It was so cute. Maybe that shirt hadn't been that bad idea after all.

Yuki turned to Tsuna with flushed cheeks. "Look, tou-chan! Yu-kun's cosplaying!"

Tsuna rised a brow for that, all tiredness gone. That boy's energy was really something to be able to wake even Tsuna up so early. "Cosplaying? Who?"

"You and your guardians!" the boy announced like it was obvious. Tsuna squinted. He couldn't really see it. How did the flower shirt mean he was cosplaying them. He gave up trying to understand and just smiled back, as widely.

"That's great, Yu-kun," he said and decided the comment was worth it. The child just giggled and pulled pants on too. At least they were fitting. While Tsuna followed Yuki's weird whims and ideas, he couldn't help but wonder where the kid had inherited such a weird sense of clothes. Not to talk about cosplay.

Once again he decided he was better off without knowing. Sometimes ignorance was better option.

"Tou-chan, what are you doing?" Yuki looked like he was trying to scold the older boy about something. "You're still not dressed! Hurry up so we can go eat."

"A-Ah."

Even though he'd just said Yuki's energy had woken him up completely, Tsuna still couldn't help but think how tired he'd be once the whole mess was over. He wasn't really ready for kids yet. Looking after them was so tiring. So when he almost crawled downstairs after his way too hyper son he absentmindedly wondered would every morning be like this from now on.

* * *

><p>Reborn hadn't slept in his student's room that night. Instead he'd slept in the living room, putting up a temporary hammock there. He knew he was being ridiculous for someone as great as he was but he couldn't get that feeling out of his chest. The boy made him edgy, wary. There was something in that boy, Sawada Toshiyuki that stirred some untouched part inside him. And he didn't like that something. That kind of thing wasn't good for a hitman.<p>

Despite all of it he was curious. Yesterday the boy had looked at him in the eye, looking like he knew something Reborn didn't know and that was what made the ex-arcobaleno nervous. He'd never admit it though that a mere child got him act like some weakling.

So when he saw – or more like heard – his dame-student and Sawada Toshiyuki come down the stairs he decided to keep a close eye on the boy. He hid his eyes with a black fedora, still looking every move the kid in a colorful shirt made.

"Morning!" Yuki greeted, smiling a lot like Tsuna. If nothing else then that was an undeniable sign Yuki was Tsuna's child. Their smile was just as captivating. Just as dangerous if one didn't know how to handle it. Indeed, it was a boss' charm.

"Ah! Good morning, Yu-kun, Tsu-kun," Nana greeted, putting breakfast in front of both boys. She hummed happily while patting dark brown locks. "Did you sleep well?"

"Haai!" Yuki said and only then put some food into his mouth. At least the kid had some manners and didn't try to talk while eating. Unlike some other cases. Reborn resisted the urge to shoot a bullet through someone's skull.

"Gyahaha! Lambo-san wants more food!" A seven-year-old boy laughed while spitting food from his mouth everywhere. Just one bullet, Reborn thought, and the nuisance would be gone forever. "I'm gonna take yours."

The cow boy had an evil smirk on his face while he observed the newest addition of their family. Toshiyuki, on the other hand, looked like he didn't even notice Lambo and continued eating in peace.

"Lambo! Keep your mouth closed when you eat," Tsuna scolded the ignorant boy.

"Don't wanna." Even though the boy was already older and sometimes a little more bearable, the kid gave easily up being a spoiled brat he was. I-Pin on the other hand had changed so much that she simply sighed with frustration and ignored her friend. Though, when she saw what Lambo was about to do she was going to interrupt. She was about open her mouth to warn the target of Lambo but it was too late.

Lambo had already jumped over the table and was about to sneak calmly eating Yuki's eggs when the boy did something none of them expected. Yuki turned around in the chair with a plate in his one hand and a fork in another so Lambo ended up faceplanting on the table. His eating hadn't stopped even for a while.

Tsuna gaped at the child in a shock. Even Reborn rose his head so his eyes were shown to everyone again. He observed the child with even bigger interest. What was that child?

When Yuki'd eaten the last piece of eggs he turned back around to whimpering Lambo and smiled apoletigally. "I'm sorry, Lambo-nii, but Yu-kun wanted to eat too." Then his face turned serious. "You shouldn't steal anyone's food, ne?"

"Must... stay... calm..." But of course he didn't. The black haired boy burst into tears and Yuki looked even more sorry though not ready to go back in his words. Lambo pulled something out of his hair and Tsuna blanched.

"Aah! Ten-year-bazooka!" he yelled. "Lambo no!" But of course the kid didn't listen and fired the weapon. There was a cloud of pink smoke in the room. Reborn saw how Yuki's eyes had widened in wonder, not used to seeing bazooka's power. Lambo had started to fire it less often, after all so he didn't travel to the future that much for Yuki to meet younger Lambo.

Suddenly in the middle of the table sat a teenager in a cow printed shirt and one eye closed, looking calm. Reborn crossed his hands, annoyed of the disturbance. Though, this gave him a good opportunity to follow Yuki's reactions in different situations. He ignored older Lambo almost completely to see how Yuki's eyes had lit with joy.

"Lambo-nii! You came to see Yu-kun!" he shrieked, putting hands up. It took a while for adult Lambo to realize where he was and who was in front of him. When he saw, he too broke into a smile no one had seen on him before.

"Yu-kun! Is that really you?" he asked and tilted his head. Reborn frowned.

"What's Lambo-nii talking about?" Yuki asked while laughing. "Funny, Lambo-nii."

Lambo scratched his head, blushing but not reacting badly to kid's laugh. "N-Nothing," he admitted sheepishly, "But you look a little older than just a second ago."

Finally Reborn's curiosity was at its peek and he got as low as talked to the stupid cow. "What do you mean with that. Spill out." He drew his Leon gun out, pointing it towards a shivering teen.

"H-He just looks older." A click from a gun. "Aaah! He _is _older!"

"E-eh? Don't you come from ten years from the future?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head. "Doesn't Yu-kun come from there too?"

Lambo looked like he didn't know if he was supposed to say what he was about to say. "Well, young Vongola, I was just a minute ago with Yu-kun and he was just a two-year-old baby. You see?"

"Hmm? Yu-kun's not a baby," Yuki said with a pout. "Yu-kun's already five!"

Lambo blinked. "Is that so? So you've started to travel in time too?" Yuki simply nodded, looking proud like he'd done something special. Well, if you thought about it, traveling in time was quite extraordinary even for those in mafia so maybe the kid had a reason to be proud. At least a little. If too much, he'd only become as cocky as his dame-daddy. "So why did I come here?"

"Well, you see, Yu-kun here took his breakfast away from the younger you who tried to steal it and you didn't calm down even after Yuki explained why he did that," Tsuna explained to the older boy. Lambo's reaction was remarkable. First his eyes widened and a flash of horror passed his face. His eyes flickered from Yuki to Reborn like understanding something he calmed down and smirked instead, looking really cynical.

"Heh, should have known," he said looking beaten. "He indeed is like both of his parents. What a fearful man he'll become when he grows up."

"E-Eh?"

Reborn tipped his fedora, trying to process the information he'd just now gotten. So Toshiyuki wasn't from ten years from the future like he'd assumed at first but from 13 years from the future. Also, that was the first mentioning of both of Yuki's parents or better said, the other mysterious parent. So his mother was stronger in mind than Tsuna, not giving up his food. Like in mafia, it was important to fight over what was yours. Weak didn't survive and Yuki showed at the age of five he indeed could make it.

Reborn pierced his gaze to Yuki and tried to see through the cheerful boy's facade. He held in a flinch when the said kid turned to look at him in the eye, looking still like he was trying to solve some big mystery. Reborn gritted his teeth. There was this feeling again. The restless feeling that told him the child meant something to him. But what?

Yuki tilted his head, studying older boy with his brown eyes. Then he finally opened his mouth, letting everyone know what he was thinking. "Are you really Reborn?"

Everyone else in the room turned at the eight-year-old hitman, Tsuna and Lambo looking especially startled. Lambo's mouth was hanging wide open, like he didn't know what to do or say. That idiot knew something too. Should he force the information out of him? Reborn decided to let it go. He knew messing with time wasn't worth it even though his curiosity and a tugging feeling told him otherwise.

Tsuna was the one to voice the question though. "What do you mean? Of course he's Reborn."

Yuki was silent, still looking straight into the hitman's eyes. Reborn had to give it to the kid. Not many was able to do that. "It's not right," he just said, leaving everyone hanging. But before anyone could ask him what he meant with that sentence, he continued, "Tou-chan's Reborn is older than tou-chan but this Reborn's younger. It's not right."

Once again, Reborn had to praise the kid's intelligence. To be able to understand the concept of age and aging at such a young age. He let a small, satisfied smirk form to his lips. It didn't mean he'd give up finding out what kind of child his student's son was. And who on earth was his mother? He let his smile drop.

"Well done," the hitman said, getting wide doe eye look from Yuki. "You're right it's impossible but I'm a little different and I can age twice faster than normal humans." _Only to the point I reach the age I was before the curse._

Realization lit up in the boy's eyes. "Ah! Now Yu-kun understands!" The boy was back to referring himself in third person. Then he smiled mysteriously but didn't say anything else. Reborn let a brow rise for that. His attention was turned to other way when he heard his dame-student huff really loudly.

"So that was it!" he exclaimed breaking the long staring competition that had been on between Reborn and Yuki. "I was wondering why you were looking at Reborn so weirdly yesterday."

A loud 'puff' told that Lambo had turned back to himself and had calmed down quite much too. That was his luck or else Reborn wouldn't have hesitated to put a bullet between his eyes. The boy just went to sit down and ate his food that Nana had went to get while the whole mess had been going on, without talking or southing.

Everything was extraordinary calm when suddenly Reborn felt someone's eyes on his back. He turned around to look out of the window but saw nothing out of normal. Just couple of kids going to school and birds flying around. His eyes narrowed. From the corner of his eye he saw that even Tsuna had sensed something since the boy had risen his head to look outside but ignored the feeling in the end. Reborn sighed. He'd have to beat into Tsuna's mind even harder to never ignore his intuition.

Then he returned to the feeling. Someone was out there following their every move. He was sure about it. He couldn't do anything about it yet, though. Instead he continued eating and pretended nothing was out of normal. He was already on next issues like how to tortu- ahem, tutor his student to be more aware of his intuition.

* * *

><p><span><em>The future, Vongola hideout, Decimo's office<em>

Piles of paper reached up to the sky, threatening to crumble down due to even the smallest gush of wind. Tsuna glanced the papers that he had to go through in order to beat the enemy and sighed. He hated paper work, hated it more than anything, but he knew that if he wanted to have a head start he had to know everything about the Ingegno family.

So he had done it and put his all into work. After two hours he felt like his head would burst but he didn't stop. He couldn't. If this was what it needed to have his son back home safe and sound he'd do it. Tsuna rolled his wrist, willing the soreness go away. The piles looked like they hadn't shrunk even a bit. It was frustrating. So damn frustrating.

Tsuna opened the next file related to mist science. Long formulas blurred in front of him, looking nonsensical. Science was more his mechanics' area, even Gokudera's who was really smart, but not Tsuna's cup of tea. Indeed, Tsuna'd become a lot smarter after becoming the boss for Vongola but even he or Reborn couldn't do miracles. If one didn't understand science and maths then it wasn't likely he would start to understand. One had to have gifts.

Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, Tsuna tried to make his eyes focus once more. He didn't have time to rest when everyone else were doing their best. Still, even if he told himself to move, continue, he just sat there doing absolutely nothing. His head ached and his mind was a big mess. Somehow he wanted to give up to his desperate state and just sleep but only one thought pushed him to continue. Even after meeting his limit.

Suddenly the door opened and the brunet rose his head slowly, meeting his lover's bouncy sideburns and serious eyes. He sighed mentally. His family, friends and subordinates had a bad habit to come in without knocking and no matter how many time's he'd told _all of them _to _knock _because it wasn't that hard, they didn't. Every time they barked in, telling him whatever they had to tell.

Despite all this Tsuna couldn't make himself get mad at them. It wasn't like they weren't welcome to his office. Sometimes he was just in a situation or mood when he wanted to be left alone or at least be informed first before coming in. Even lock didn't help. His good natured guardians had at least little respect of his privacy then but the bad tempered ones... none at all. Tsuna had stopped counting how many locks and doors he had had to replace during his short career as the tenth boss.

"Reborn, you're doing it again," Tsuna muttered, running his hand through messy hair tiredly. The hitman walked in, closing the door with a lazy kick and smirked wickedly. Tsuna tried to calm himself down. Even now, after all these years, his ex-tutors expressions made him shiver wildly. Sometimes in fear and sometimes because of something else.

Ah, he was getting too distracted. Tsuna hardened his face. He wouldn't blush, he wouldn't. He was already almost 30 years old man. The papers. Look at the papers.

"I don't understand, Tsuna," Reborn said casually, leaning against Tsuna's desk. The piles hovered dangerously. "What exactly am I doing?"

"You are..." Tsuna was about to begin his rant but decided against it. He sighed the umpteenth time – something he'd started to do more often after this whole fiasco with the Ingegno famiglia began – and decided the best option was to act nonchalant about Reborn's presence. He had no time to play around after all. Even if he wanted... No! He didn't.

Tsuna hid his storming feelings behind his mask and continued his paperwork while speaking. "So, why did you come here?"

"Do I need a reason to see the love of my life?" The hitman teased. Tsuna didn't see his face but could imagine how smug the man looked by now. Despite Tsuna's well-trained mask, Reborn was one of those who could easily see behind it. Maybe it was because of the amount of time they spent together getting to know each other or maybe because Reborn was the one to teach him how to make a mask in the first place.

"I don't have time for jokes right now, Reborn," Tsuna said as calmly as he could. He felt the heated stare on him, making him want to squirm in his seat. Suddenly he understood he'd red the paper already through but couldn't remember a single thing about it. The brunet man shook his head quickly and started from the beginning with a mental groan of frustration.

"Are you saying that I'm joking?" Reborn asked with a low, dangerous voice. Tsuna's breath hitched a little, then continued normally. "But you're right. I had another reason to come here."

"A report?" Tsuna rose his head, finally, looking at the older man with hope in his eyes. The arcobaleno had been on move since yesterday, searching for the enemy's hideout or base. He couldn't read anything from Reborn's deep, pitch black eyes, though.

The man nodded, lowering his fedora a little to hide his expression. Tsuna knew without seeing his face how he looked. Reborn's face was grim. Not happy at all. So they'd found nothing. Tsuna let his gaze wander back the the stacks, trying not to feel depressed. It wasn't over yet. They'd just started a serious search. Soon they'd find something, they had to.

They were both quiet for a while, neither moving anywhere. Then after a time that felt like hours, Tsuna finally moved to pick up his pen again and started to make notes. He had to work even harder if the arcobaleno still hadn't found anything. They still had a chance-

The pen was snatched from him, thrown away. Tsuna followed it fly through the air and finally hit the corner of the office with a small 'click'. He gaped at Reborn who was once again smirking like a sadist he was.

"R-Reborn! What was that for?" Tsuna asked, blinking. The hitman's smirk only widened, looking even more ominous. He was getting easily under Tsuna's skin. Once again.

"I don't have patience to watch you do your work," the hitman explained while standing up and starting to make his way slowly around the table. Tsuna leaned back in his chair like it would get him away from whatever the man had saved for him. Shivers went down his spine, reaching his crotch eventually too. The hitman's usually cold eyes had a heated shade in them, staring at the younger man with a hungry look. Tsuna gulped. He felt his face warming.

"I-I never e-expected to hear that... from... you..." Tsuna stuttered, breathing suddenly heavily. Reborn had reached him, placing a hand against the front of his pants. The black haired man licked his lips, looking Tsuna from head to toe. Even this day, after many years of being together with his tutor, Tsuna didn't cease to be amazed of the man's power to strip him with only his gaze. He could literally feel the back eyes caress his bare skin like fingers. Tsuna reached out his hand and found his dress shirt still on. And thank god his pants were only open.

Wait. When had the man opened his pants? Tsuna groaned when a skilled hand stroked his front, making his head spin even more than it had just spun because of paperwork. The brunet spread his legs wider, letting his head drop back eyes closed.

"Now relax and let me play with you," Reborn whispered to his ear. Tsuna moaned, the voice being pure sex to his mind. "I have to pay you back about that old comment back in the lab, after all."

"O-Old?" Tsuna asked, not sure of the other man had even talked at all. He bit his lip hard when the stroke got more faster. Stars started to fly in front of his eyes. Oh yes, he'd called Reborn old when Yuki'd left without him...

Yuki.

Fuck.

"R-Reborn, stop..." Tsuna pushed the man back a little who fortunately stopped to look at him with a raised brow. The fedora was long gone as well as his black jacket. The hitman waited but didn't look that patient at all. Tsuna knew if he didn't start explaining himself now the man would attack him even harsher and then he couldn't resist no matter how much he tried. The other man had that power over him. He made Tsuna completely useless, blowing his mind away. Not that he objected but now just wasn't the time.

"I need to do the research and you need to go back and find the enemy's base," he reminded, reaching our for Reborn's hand. The man took it and drew circles with his thumb looking straight to Tsuna's brown eyes. "Yuki comes always first."

Reborn was quiet for a moment, observing the brunet with his sharp eyes. Tsuna could feel them drilling into his mind and soul. Reading his mind. Then the older man chuckled, surprising Tsuna completely. The brunet blinked, tilting his head.

"Baka-Tsuna," Reborn said with an amused voice, leaning closer. Their faces were almost touching when the man talked again. "You worry too much."

"Eh? No I don't! My worry's justified and-"

"Yeah, it is," the man said now with a gruff voice. He breathed warm air onto pale skin. Tsuna's tried to fight against shivers. "I worry too but right now he's safe and we can't make this any faster. And we both need a break."

Tsuna wanted to protest but couldn't. They really did need a break. He needed it. He felt still how his eyes were so dry that they stung. With a surrendering sigh he smiled to his lover, the only man he'd ever loved, and kissed thin, warm lips. After a while he smiled into them leaning in once more when Reborn started to kiss him with evident lust.

Reborn stopped their kissing abruptly and stood up, leaving Tsuna in a disheveled state. The brunet leaned back in his chair to catch a breath, following Reborn's every move. What the man did next made him snap out of his ecstasy, though.

"R-Reborn! What are you doing?"

Reborn pushed the rest of the things down the desk. All the hovering stacks of paper were now all around the floor, all of them disorganized. Even the ones Tsuna'd already finished were somewhere in the middle of unfinished once. In a shock, Tsuna couldn't help but open his mouth helplessly as Reborn threw the last pen away from his desk, like mocking Tsuna even more.

"Do you have any idea how long those papers took my time to be finished?" Tsuna cried out, pulling his hair in despair. Reborn smiled innocently, not reassuring Tsuna at all.

"Then you just have to do them again, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said like it wasn't a big deal. Tsuna wanted to cry, curl into a ball and tell the man get the hell out. He stared at the scattered papers, feeling the world fall down and crushing him with one blow.

Sometimes he just wanted to strangle that man. Reborn smiled even more brightly. Oh yeah, he would do that. And he would enjoy it so much.

But before Tsuna even had a chance to execute his plan, the hitman had picked him like he weighed nothing and thrown on the table. Tsuna eeped when his back hit the hard surface and Reborn followed right after, now without shirt. Tsuna looked at the man's trained body, knowing every muscle and scar of it. He tried to take his eyes off of the man and be angry but couldn't bring himself to do so. Yet. His anger could wait. For now he'd enjoy his little break.

The hitman pushed against him right away only the fabric of their pants blocking them. Then he began to kiss the brunet's neck, making Tsuna squirm in pleasure. Soon the room was filled with heavy breathing and rustle of clothes that were still left on.

Tsuna let his hands wander around the body, worshipping every corner on it and kissing the man once again when he came closer. He wrapped his legs around his lover, giving himself entirely to the other while groaning. Their hips rubbed against each other even harder, making Reborn finally look like he'd had enough of additional clothing. Just when Tsuna felt a strong hand start to pull his black, once neat trousers away, there was a loud 'bang' and couple of rushed steps which stopped dead in their tracks.

Both Tsuna and Reborn froze, looking at each other Tsuna with wide eyes and Reborn with extremely annoyed ones. The brunet felt his face flush when he understood the situation. Someone had _once again _come inside without knocking. And then he'd seen them doing... doing...

Tsuna groaned now from completely different reason and hid his face to the nape of Reborn's neck, cursing his life. He was still breathing heavily and sporting quite obvious erection. Thank god his pants were still on. He more felt than heard Reborn growl deeply which almost sent Tsuna over the edge once again but he was the boss. He had to stay calm and face the newcomer now.

Or maybe later. Or maybe he could let Reborn handle this. It'd mean bodies but at least he didn't have to face whoever had come in.

"Omnivore," a dead voice stated. Tsuna's heart jumped in fear. Oh god no. Out of all people it had to be him! "What have I said to you about public display of affection. Or sexual action, in this case."

Tsuna still refused to face his scary cloud guardian - who was no doubt the worst person ever to have witness love making - and listened when Reborn retorted back, still clearly pissed off by the skylark's interruption. "This isn't public place at all but a private area. You should knock before entering."

_You don't do that either_, Tsuna sweatdropped and finally came out of his hiding place. His skin was still covered in sweat and head spinning in panic and pleasure. Not the nicest combination, really. The conversation of the two most powerful men of Tsuna's family was already heading for the dangerous waters and Tsuna had to do something before his scattered papers had blood on them. He sat up, forcing pretty childishly scowling hitman back up and then turned his head warily to the ex-prefect.

There Hibari stood in the middle of the room, looking at them with an expressionless face. His tonfa were out though as if he wanted nothing more than beat the living hell out of them. Still something was holding him back since he hadn't attacked yet. There had to be something he had wanted to tell Tsuna, something important that he had even managed to restrain himself in order to spill the beans instead of blood.

"Um, hello Kyoya," Tsuna greeted and started to pull his clothes back on. He tried to act like there hadn't been any scenario but who was he fooling? Not himself at least. And definitely not Hibari.

He ignored Reborn's deathly aura behind him and continued, "Did you have something to tell me?"

Hibari looked like he was struggling with something (maybe his inner thoughts and blood lust) but finally lowered his weapons. Then he gave Tsuna one last glare that meant trouble if the man ever again caught them from activities like this even once. Tsuna glanced at Reborn in horror and saw there a challenge. Of course the man had taken the glare as something to compete over and Tsuna wouldn't have any peace from now on. Sometimes he just hated his life.

Finally when Hibari was pleased with the look he got from Tsuna, he started to explain why he'd barked in (_once again_) like that. "I was doing my weekly checks on armed forces and found something interesting," the man said with a calm voice, not bothering with the two men anymore.

Tsuna blinked at that. What could have caught Hibari's eye. "What was it, Kyoya?"

Hibari looked him in the eye with such a seriousness Tsuna was sure he hadn't seen before.

"One person's missing."

* * *

><p><span>AN: Okay, to be honest, I'm not happy with some part in this chapter. Also I feel like I've forgotten everything about English grammar. So, help me out? Ne? Tell me if some sentences sound simply weird. I tried to update yesterday but ffnet was being a bitch and didn't let me log in. Then today I traveled back to my small apartment from my parents and only now I'm free.


	4. Omake 1: A Challenge called Sawada Tsuna

A/N: Well hello there and thanks for those who faved, followed and reviewed. Today's chapter is a little special: it's an omake! Yeah, I know. An omake after three chapters? Well, for one, I felt like writing it and not the next chapter. I had also a problem if I should publish this as its own story but decided against it. It's the best to be here. So this is a story of Tsuna and Reborn's history together. I enjoyed quite much while writing this, too :3 Gosh this is so cute and romantic. And I don't even like romance much!

Anyway, reasons for writing this (yeah, I have those too): 1) It's my birthday on the 14th! I'm turning 20 and wanted to celebrate it by giving you a gift. So that's why I wrote a bday scene here too. 2) It's almost Valentine's day so little romance for you all~ Also, for the first time ever I have a date for Valentine's. Yep, gonna spend my bday with my important person. Finally! 3) I won't be able to update for next three weeks thanks to school. Damn it... Too much work and tests and deadlines and whatever. Wish me luck, ne? Also, leave me a comment and tell if you want to see another omake in the future :)

**At the beginning Reborn's 12 years old and Tsuna 17. At the end Reborn's about 14 and Tsuna 18.**

* * *

><p><span>Omake 1 – A Challenge Called Sawada Tsunayoshi<span>

Reborn was by no means a patient man. When he had realized after the curse's break that he'd grow up like a normal human being instead of turning into an adult right away, he'd been more than annoyed. He'd thought he'd get rid of his child form, after all he'd had to endure it far too long.

But Reborn was not only impatient. He also knew how to adabt to any situation so he didn't whine. He hated whining, it was childish and unprofessional. So he lived to his words that he had even told to his idiot students ("Don't be such a baby and stop whining") and tried to think positively. At least he was gaining two years in one year which was better than nothing. He grew twice faster than a normal person and that was enough for now.

That meant that when he was 5 years old when he'd started to age again, he'd be back to his own age in 11 years. It wasn't such a big deal. Damn annoying yes, but he wasn't the world's greatest hitman for nothing. He'd live a day by day and then, one day, continue his life like he'd before the curse. In other words bedding ladies, killing mafioso and drinking espresso.

But by far Reborn should have remembered who he was and which famiglia's brat he was raising to be a boss. Nothing went smoothly to him ever and nothing was normal around the tenth Vongola generation. That moment of backfire had been when Reborn realized his idiot student still thought him as a mere child. If he'd felt annoyed before then now he was outright pissed.

When he was having what he thought was his 12 years old body, he'd started to notice how much his dame-student had grown up. Tsuna was aready 17 years old young man. His face didn't have his usually baby fat anymore and his body'd finally started to become leaner and more muscular thanks to Reborn's spartan tutoring. One day Reborn'd watched his creation with pleased eyes when the teen had taken his shirt off in front of him in order to change into his school uniform. It was once again one of those busy mornings when the idiot had forgotten his alarm clock and Reborn had generously woken him up with Leon-hammer about ten minutes before the beginning of the school day. The boy's panic hadn't changed much, he still feared Hibari's biting. But his speed had gotten faster as well as stamina increased. He'd also become taller in past three years but was not even near Reborn's original height. The hitman wondered with a smirk how his student will react once the former baby hitman passed the boy's under average height.

Tsuna's looks wasn't the only thing that had changed with the boy during years. Even though his face had become pretty good looking and manlier it was his charm that had improved the most. The boy was a lot calmer with others, emitting his boss aura more easily. His smiles were natural as well as his gentle and caring but strict personality. He won people to his side despite his never changing clumsiness. Even the girls had started to pay more attention towards him even though the amount was nothing compared to the amount his rain and storm guardians got from female population.

That was literally the start of Reborn's constant pissed off state.

It was Tsuna's 18th birthday and Reborn's 13th when the hitman'd decided to have some fun with the young boss. They were having a double birthday party together at Vongola mansion even though Tsuna wasn't the boss just yet. Reborn'd stood in the corner of the huge ballroom which was decorated with balloons and gold when his observing eyes had caught something interesting.

It seemed his dame-student wasn't popular only among females but also some males. Some really dedicated men to be exact.

Tsuna stood in front of the buffet in a smart suit that Reborn'd generously given him as a gift. It didn't hurt to spoil his pupil once in a while, especially when the failures had minimized to almost zero. _Almost. _Dame-Tsuna was always Dame-Tsuna and that suit would be the last spoil he'd give to the boy.

Reborn smirked when he saw a young, tanned man approaching his student who was already surrounded by young, husband-hunting ladies and looking rather suffering. The hitman took a moment of pleasure of his pain and then continued his observing.

That time Reborn had quite hard time stopping himself from laughing out loud when he saw the man not only bowing to his student in respect but also taking his hand and kissing it. The women were frantic: some squealing, some pouting because some weird guy had taken their Tsunayoshi's attention away. But the funniest thing in the scenario was Tsuna's face which was bright red and opening and closing mouth which tried to find something to say. It wasn't really that weird that males kissed the hand of a greater mafioso but the brunet wasn't used to that kind of action. And especially when the man seemed to say something that made him blush even more.

It was only thanks to Reborn's hard training the boy hadn't fainted yet.

Deciding to move closer so he'd hear what the party was talking, Reborn stalked near them but stood in a place where he knew no one would notice him.

"It's a great honor to finally meet you, Vongola Decimo," the man said. He was most probably from some small family since Reborn didn't recognize him. He didn't pay attention to small fries, after all.

"A-ah!" Tsuna stuttered, still beat red. Reborn tsk'd. A good mafia boss never let his real feelings show. The boy had learned that almost perfectly but looks like there were still situations that surprised him too much. It knew more intense tutoring for him, then. "It's nice to meet you too, mister...?"

"Amerigo De Palma of Gentile family, Mr. Sawada," the man introduced himself. Like Reborn said: no one important. Then the man's polite smiled changed into obviously suggestive one. Of course Tsuna didn't notice what the smile meant, just that he felt a little uncomfortable under the man's intense gaze. The next Vongola boss was so easy to read that Reborn had to stop himself from kicking the boy to wake up to the reality.

"You're indeed more beautiful in real life than in photos."

Tsuna's eyes widened, forcing himself to stop from taking a step back. "Excuse me?"

"Especially your eyes are much brighter," the man said still smiling and looking more than suggestive.

And Tsuna didn't understand.

Reborn shook in laughter. It'd been a while he'd enjoyed himself in formal parties.

Then something started to register in Tsuna's mind and the boy's mouth fell once again open. Thank god nothing came out, like his trademark scream for example.

"I... eyes... Mr. De Pa-"

"Just call me Amerigo, Decimo," De Palma leered, using seductive voice which was in this case really deep and husky. Like he'd just had sex in the wildest way possible. The woman had stopped squealing, following the one-sided conversation with pink cheeks and quiet giggles.

Tsuna smiled nervously, knowing that the man was up to something no good. "A-Alright, Amerigo." He took a shaky breath. "What do you mean I'm beautiful? I'm a man, you know."

Oh lord his student was so naive. Reborn stopped laughing and tried to decide if he should bother to help his student out for this once or maybe continue to see if the boy'd follow the guy blindly. He doubted that. Tsuna was strong and would stop the man from doing something he didn't want to be done to himself. But what if Tsuna's way too gentle nature came between his survival instincts and man who no doubt would use some kind of wounded look towards the teen if he refused, making Tsuna feel guilty.

Yep, it was better to interrupt. Reborn walked towards the crowd without anyone noticing him. They all were so into the flirting man and innocent Decimo. Now, what was the best way to give a scare to Dame-Tsuna?

"Men can also be beautiful, Tsunayoshi."

Everyone jumped and gave way to him. Reborn looked up to frightened Tsuna who always saw him as someone to cause him pain (not that he was wrong) and that Palm-something guy who frowned at him only seeing a pre-teen child. Reborn hated that look but was more than used to it. He'd soon show the man who was the brat here. And at least their faces were closer now than couple of years ago.

"Reborn! What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked, deciding to pout to his teacher. Reborn smirked, hiding his face with his fedora still observing the twosome without them seeing his eyes. All they'd see was an ominous smile on his face which would mean only fun stuff for Reborn and most likely embarrassment for the brunet.

"What? The brat?" the Palm-something said with a disgust in his voice. The idiot was even more retard than Reborn'd thought. If he didn't even recognize the world's best hitman then he surely was a nobody.

The hitman ignored the annoyance. "I mean, Dame-Tsuna, that your face's something people like to look at and then mark you as theirs so they can do whatever they want with your pretty face and body." He turned from his pale student to the seething guy. "Isn't that right, Palm?"

Some ladies giggled behind him, sighing from ecstacy. Reborn was pretty sure of his looks, after all, and now that he'd hit the puberty he'd started to gain even more and more looks from ladies. He was pretty damn handsome for a thirteen-year-old. The hitman didn't linger on that though. He didn't care who thought what of him but his face was indeed only a benefit for him, sometimes.

The man looked murderous from both the name and the accusation. Tsuna's gaze flicked from Reborn to the guy, still looking as pale as a ghost. His brown eyes were as wide as Shoichi's time machine.

Then the guy took a deep breath and looked like he was trying to get a grip of himself. It was about a time. Reborn rolled his eyes. "If you understand my intentions, _kid_, then you should scurry back to your mommy and let adults talk."

Tsuna was even paler, seemingly not believing what the Palm-guy was doing. Was he trying to dig his own grave? Was he suicidal? And what intentions? Reborn shook his head at his student's thoughts and kept a well trained smug grin on his young face. Then the idea hit him and the smirk widened. He noticed how everyone in hundred meter radius seemed to shiver in fear.

"Actually," the teen started, peaking from under his hat with one eye. The guy's anger faltered for a while, finaly understanding everything wasn't okay. Reborn moved to his terrified student's side who was still about a head taller than him and wrapped his arm around his waste in a protective manner. Tsuna tensed under his touch, feeling the killer aura all the time. Smart boy. "This boy here is already on my radar and what I want, I get."

The nobody-mafia-man seemed to get his anger from somewhere since he still stood his ground, being way too sure that the teen in front of him was just that. A stupid teenager with foamy hormons and false hope. The man laughed bitterly, though hardly thanks to Reborn's heavy aura. "You don't seem to get it that you're way too young to him, don't you?"

"And you don't seem to get who you're talking to."

Silence followed that. The Palm-man frowned and tried to identify who he was. Reborn smirked, ignoring his student's squirm who was starting to gain his bravery back. "Have you ever heard of the Arcobaleno?"

The effect was instant. The man paled, looking a lot worse than Tsuna'd looked just a moment ago. "I-It can't be," he stuttered with a quiet voice. "Y-Y-You're Reborn!"

Reborn tilted his head a little backwards in a way that made it look like he was staring the man down despite being shorter. The guy backed away instantly, tripping to his feet and screaming in horror. He'd just now mocked the world's most feared assassin and everyone who had seen the situation knew the man wouldn't live to see the next day. The poor, foolish guy.

When the man was out of Reborn's sight and he'd already planned how to attack later that night and take the asshole's life, he turned to his blushing student. His hand was still around his waist and Reborn decided to have some fun.

"Ne, Tsunayoshi," he said, not caring his voice couldn't just take yet as deep tone as he wished, "Why don't we have some fun, hm?"

"W-What? Fun?" the brunet asked, looking everywhere but the teen. Reborn liked the reaction he was getting. It meant his charm was still on, despite his child form. The teen let his other hand wander lower and touch a soft bottom. Tsuna straightened like a stick after that.

"Reborn! Stop that!" The boy yelled, forgetting for a while how public the place was they were in. Reborn noticed, of course, how much attention they were getting but only smirked at the thought. His student would learn to deal with the questions afterwards about his sexuality. It wasn't really Reborn's business and he'd get a good show later while watching Tsuna's distress.

"What are you doing?" Tsuna huffed, not even trying to pry off Reborn's hand. He simply blushed and knew if he tried, he'd die trying.

"I'm teaching you about birds and bees."

"I already know about that."

"Not enough, I see."

"I do," Tsuna argued back, now finally getting enough and trying to back away. Or course Reborn didn't let him off that easily. He was having fun after all. "And should you be doing something like that?"

Reborn let his brow raise. "What do _you _mean?"

Tsuna looked troubled, trying to find something and indeed did when his eyes lit up with hope. Then he looked straight to the hitman who suddenly wasn't having that much fun anymore. "Look, I'm sorry but no matter how fast you grow you're still just a child and I'm not into kids. Really."

The hitman was stunned into silence now, glaring with his best glare at the brunet who still thought him as a mere child. Because of how he looked. "I need to go now." And the brunet was off and Reborn let him go, following his lean back with murderous eyes. He saw how he ran to Gokudera who looked over his boss with worried eyes.

Reborn wanted to murder someone. Really bad.

Even though his size had always made him frustrated and annoyed the experience had been nothing so far. After being rejected by _his idiot student who was much younger than him_ he felt outright pissed. He wanted to blow that damn idiot away, have his head, but more than that he wanted to prove the brunet who was the brat here.

With that challenge in mind and deep black eyes, he started his mission.

At first it didn't have any other goal but get the brunet see that Reborn wasn't a child. He was anything but! So any moment they were left together or, hell, even when there were others around, Reborn did his best to change his student's mind. And how?

By seducing him.

During the first week he started with suggesting words and looks. The brunet did indeed see something in them but didn't react the way the hitman wanted. The boy simply paled and left as quickly as possible, looking like he'd done something bad. Reborn'd felt more than pissed off at that moment. His eyes flashed with every intention to start a war. And a merciless one at that.

The next week he took his hands into the plan. Whenever they stood close to each other Reborn gave Tsuna one of those looks and placed his hand on his lower back, thigh, arm. Sometimes there was a small blush on the boy's pale face but nothing more. No shuddering breath, no heated gleam in his eyes and not even stuttering words. He was calm, too calm to Reborn's liking. But soon he'd learn who got whom under the thumb.

When the Christmas rolled around, Reborn decided to use other methods when his flirting hadn't done the trick. He gave - despite all his decisions not to spoil the kid anymore - Tsuna a present. The brunet had looked the wristwatch with surprised eyes and then at Reborn who was busy staring at him. And there it was. A blush. Darker than before. Reborn let himself smile a little in victory. Not too much though since there hadn't been any other reaction. For now the blush had been enough.

He kept his eyes still on the brunet who had thanked him quickly, embarrassed, and was now putting the watch on his wrist. It was pretty expensive one, of course. Reborn didn't believe in cheap gifts. If one bought someone something, it was better to be pricey enough or at least something worth the status of a mafioso.

The brunet touched the clock with the tips of his fingers like expecting the glass to break. His eyes had a soft look, the one that made easily people fall into them. Drown. The brown eyes were full of gentle warmth and kind of affection that for a while even someone like Reborn forgot how to take his eyes off of somebody.

Reborn blinked, continuing to open his own presents: a ring with a yellow stone from Bianchi, a new gun from Nono and a silky, black tie from Tsuna. For a while the hitman simply stared the tie and let his fingers feel the cool fabric of it. It was really a fine one.

Reborn took his old one off and tied the new one with skillful fingers. It suited perfectly. He decided to keep it.

* * *

><p>Soon Reborn learned Tsuna wasn't someone who fell in love with pretty words and flirting. For some reason Reborn couldn't make himself to get angry at the fact. Tsuna wasn't an easy boy who fooled around with everyone. No. He was someone who would stay together with that one person who finally won his heart with actions and honest feelings.<p>

It didn't mean though that Reborn would give up on him. No, on the contrary he found the situation even more challenging and all his thoughts were threateningly full of one Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was still pissed at the teen for looking down on him like that but now his objective had changed. Once he'd wanted to show the boy who was the brat but now all he could think of was how to get a reaction out of Tsuna. How he could make him notice Reborn as a man instead of boy? When would Tsuna look at him with starstruck eyes like he'd once looked Kyoko?

It was annoying and required a lot of patience but Reborn hadn't gained his title for nothing. Even though he hated waiting, he was still ready to wait for what he really wanted. And this time he wanted Tsuna. Only for few minutes and then he'd walk away.

Or would he?

That one thought was scarier than anything else the hitman had ever faced and that was what made him really angry at himself and Tsuna. Because he was never afraid. Though, he never even thought about quitting because once he'd set his goal, he'd do anything to reach it. He wasn't afraid of his feelings. He wasn't. He'd be able to walk away once he got the reaction he wanted out of Tsuna.

So on the Valentine's day, when Reborn was starting to look even more mature since he was almost 14 years old now, the teenage hitman decided to end it with one blow. He'd make Tsuna's legs give in and swipe the floor under him. He'd get the reaction he wanted out of Tsuna. That brat would look at him with the deepest red blush on his face he'd ever be able to make and with eyes that told the hitman the boy was seeing a man in front of him. And one damn handsome man too.

Reborn had been known as a romantic when he'd still been in his adult body. He'd charmed any woman in one night and then bedded them. Sure, now he was trying to charm a man, not a woman, and he definitely wasn't trying to bed his student but his mind was creative. He'd started to plan about a month before the Valentine's day and he'd been pretty confident. But now that he was waiting for his dame-student to come out of his office, on the night of 14th, he felt something jumping in his stomach. It was weird feeling, not completely bad but unknown. He started to think about what was waiting downstairs but realized he was starting to sound like some weakling.

It wasn't like him.

Reborn leaned against the wall beside the door and waited. He told himself he didn't want to disturb his student's work now that the boy was actually doing some paperwork but he knew there was something else in it too. He didn't try to investigate it though.

When he was starting to loose his patience and finally kick the door open like he usually did, the brunet came out looking rather tired. Reborn smirked. Tsuna was in a perfect state to be spoiled a little. Though, the hitman tried to think it as something else than spoiling the kid since it'd only make him a softy.

The brunet was taken aback when he saw the hitman leaning against the wall and looking at him with an interest. The night would become something else since Reborn always got what he wanted. Tonight wouldn't be any different. He just had to be patient even though he'd been that for past four months already. Somehow he wanted to be even more calm and wait because he knew that what he got as a reward would be worth it.

"Reborn? What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, rubbing his eyes like not believing the hitman had been waiting for him. He looked a little suspicious and Reborn knew he was expecting something bad from him. "It's already twelve o'clock."

"I know that very well, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said and couldn't help but smile when he saw how ruffled the brown hair was. It looked like he'd been working hard.

"Then what?"

"I have something for you."

The young boss blinked. "For me?" Even more suspicious stares.

Reborn chuckled and pinched his student's nose who winced immediately. Not because of pain but because of gesture. The hitman knew it made the boy feel younger than he was and that was exactly why he liked to do it.

"Do you know what day today is?" he asked instead of answering the brunet's stupid question. Tsuna looked like the wheels turned in his head but realization didn't appear into his eyes. Reborn sighed and looked disappointed even though he was having fun inside.

"It's _La Festa Degli Innamorati,_ Baka-Tsuna."

Now he got the look he wanted. Tsuna looked shocked. "Seriously? Valentine's day? Man, I'd completely forgotten it because we're not in Japan," he laughed to himself, looking sheepish. "No chocolates were given since it's only men here for now and Chrome isn't one for traditions."

Reborn nodded, agreeing. He was actually only pleased there hadn't been any chocolate even though Italians also gave it. It was just usually only between lovers, not friends and family. "Guessed that much. That's why I wanted you to remember this day. It's important in Japan after all."

Tsuna blushed. "Eh? R-Really? Please don't tell me you made chocolate for me?" The brunet looked horrified.

Reborn smacked the boy upside the head. "Of course I didn't, idiot. And don't stutter." The young man blushed even brighter but not bright enough. Reborn turned to the stairs and beckoned the other boy to follow. He heard Tsuna's slower steps behind him. Obviously he was wondering – if not fearing – what the hitman had for him. Oh, he'd be very surprised indeed.

When they arrived to the one of the smallest dinning rooms the hitman heard a gasp. Reborn watched his creation and nodded. It was perfect, everything was just how he'd wanted it to be.

"What is this?" Tsuna whispered as if not wanting to disturb the atmosphere.

In the middle of the dinning room where usually stood a long table for the whole family to eat was now a smaller, round table. On top of it was two plates with an Italian cuisine and a candle. Despite that small flickering light the room was completely dark. Yes, it was just like he'd wanted it. Not too much but still romantic enough. Tsuna had to be an idiot if he didn't get a glue from this.

"It's called a dinner," Reborn said, teasing his future boss. "Now sit down and eat."

Tsuna was quiet and Reborn didn't turn to see the look on his face. He'd find out later. Now he was feeling oddly nervous which was weird. It was like he was that small child once again, the baby that had once been an adult and was lost because he couldn't fathom all the emotions. Of course this wasn't completely same, Reborn didn't feel that frustration he'd felt back then, but nervous he was. Why, he didn't know.

Trying not to be annoyed once again, he sat and waited for the brunet to do the same. It happened but much later. Tsuna watched everything around him warily, like expecting someone to jump on him anytime.

This was the final blow, the man reminded himself while following his student's moves. Reborn'd finally get what he'd wanted for these past months and then forget the weird fluttering in his stomach. He sat still, waiting.

"Reborn," Tsuna said, still not using his full voice. "Why?"

Reborn observed him, looking him in the eye. Like always, there lay all his emotions wide open for Reborn to read. The hitman would have scolded the boy but he knew Tsuna didn't look like that in front of everyone. Only those he trusted completely. And Reborn was one of them.

What he saw, made him want to cancel all the plans he'd had. The brown eyes Reborn knew better than any - thanks to his keen observing of the brunet during their years together - had desperation, sadness in them. Pleading him to stop now or something really serious and irreversible would happen. For a second Reborn felt his mask slip, showing something to the boy in return before he quickly put it back on. Damn, he was becoming careless. Now of all times when he had to keep everything in.

What if he wouldn't be able to walk away?

The atmosphere was tense. Nothing like Reborn had planned. Had he failed this quickly. He cursed himself and repeated that he was the best hitman ever, he never gave in to petty things like tenseness. He was above them all.

With a fluid motion he took a wineglass into his hand and rose it. Tsuna looked at it still showing his negative emotions but didn't say anything. It was something at least because only two months ago he'd told Reborn not to drink since his body was still the child's and wouldn't therefor stand alcohol.

"Why?" Reborn repeated and looked Tsuna in the eyes. The brown ones didn't waver, just stared back waiting. "Because I wanted to do this. You think too much, just relax and enjoy. Only for tonight." Then he smirked cunningly. "It's not like I'm trying to bed you or something, baka."

That was enough to wipe Tsuna's too deep eyes away and replace them with shining ones. The boy blushed really hard, almost so much Reborn thought was enough for his approval. He watched amused how his student stuttered something about not thinking about it and he'd eat so shut it.

Feeling the heavy air give way to light chatter and laughs, Reborn started to forget the weird feeling in his belly too. He couldn't really understand himself. It was his student this was about, not some dictator he had to win to his side. He'd been an idiot and it was rare for him to admit something like that. But now that he was actually having fun while watching the young man fall back to his stuttering habits and giving his best shot for arguments they'd always had, he knew everything would be just fine.

Soon the food and the bottle of the best Italian wine were gone, even Reborn was feeling fuzzy in his head and more relaxed than for a long long time. Maybe Tsuna'd been right when he'd warned him how the child's body wouldn't stand big amounts of alcohol. But the brunet hadn't warned him tonight and had drank just as much, looking pretty red in the face himself too.

Tsuna was smiling stupidly at Reborn for no reason. The hitman simply rose his brow and leaned in. "What's so funny?" he asked, tilting his head like trying to solve some kind of mystery. Maybe Tsuna was a little bit of that too, no matter how easily Reborn could read the boy's mind. Sometimes he just couldn't keep up with his way to see the world and other people: the enemy and friends.

Tsuna shook his head, still smiling. If Reborn had been sober he wouldn't have ever even thought it but at that moment he couldn't help but think the brunet was the most beautiful person he'd ever met. All those women he'd dated long ago were nothing like him. They had been beautiful, alright, but also fake. They'd been with Reborn only because of fame, looks and sex. None of them had ever looked at him like Tsuna did that moment. Eyes full of gentle affection, need to protect and love. The hitman knew that if he didn't break the eye contact right then he wouldn't be the same ever again. But for some reason that didn't annoy him or even scare him. It was Tsuna after all. It was okay.

And he looked right back, letting his mask slip off for a second so the brunet would see.

He did see. Reborn saw it from his face, from his lively expressions. There was surprise and wonder. The smile became even wider, if that was even possible.

"Thank you, Reborn," Tsuna said, meaning every word. It wasn't some simple thank you which you said out of politeness but it was a thank you you felt inside your heart. Before he was able to restrain himself, Reborn reached his hand and let his palm touch a soft cheek. It was burning under his colder hand, heating up even more after the connection. Reborn smirked. He'd done it. He got the reaction he wanted. And damn didn't that feel good.

He would have stayed like that forever but he knew the evening had to end there. Somehow he felt like it was best to take it slowly from now on or even someone as great as he was would mess it up. Not to forget that he'd promised to walk away right after his accomplishment.

Though, why bother. He'd gotten this far and it didn't feel bad. It wasn't only that too, he didn't feel satisfied enough. Like there was still something he wanted but didn't know what it was. He'd gotten something, he'd gotten the brunet in front of him see him as something else than a kid but he wanted more. He didn't know what it was but he surely hadn't gotten it yet.

But he would.

He always got what he wanted, after all.

* * *

><p>Amerigo = work-power<p>

De Palma = from the palm tree (that's why Reborn calls him palm)

Gentile = gentle, kind, noble

La Festa Degli Innamorati = Valentine's day

And because I've forgotten to explain these

Toshiyuki = clever and happy (referring to his both parents and yes, I didn't just pick some random name)

zia = aunt

**Crucifix HiME:** Thanks for the comment once again :) I've written the first chapter for the G27 fic but won't publish it just yet. That's because I'm not sure where I want to take the fic. I want to write couple of chapters and figure it out. I have so many unanswered questions that are necessary to know before publishing. If I don't know them I don't know what the rating will be or what warnings I need to give and if I want Tsuna to be a boss in the end or just a civilian. Well, I think I'm gonna concentrate on it once I'm done with school work.


	5. Chapter 4: Maybe I shouldn't have told

A/N: Hello there and sorry this took so long! School's been a bitch, seriously. During the past month I've done nothing else but studied, studied, studied, wrote way too long essays and read books of 500 pages for tests. It's been a hell, believe me. And now, I still have such a huge stress on even though the pace has slowed down. That's why I'm extremely tired and around in the middle of the chapter I lost my sight and started to write nonsense. I don't even know xD Don't blame me, please, if the chapter suddenly takes a very random turn. Blame it on school guys! Oh and I lost the file where I had written my chapter plan so now I'm even more lost :D (Note, that smiley isn't happy smiley. It's ironic and damn frustrated smiley). Anyway. I hope you like the new chappy. I like and I do not. See you, hopefully sooner than later. (Oh yes and I was so shocked after I saw the amount of faves and follows! Thank you sooo much guys! You encourage me to continue ;w; Hopefully I won't disappoint you with my poor writing and crappy planning. Does this fic even have a plot? Should I just make this an omake series cuz I liked the omake the most :'D Anyway, sorry guys if I didn't answer you all, just know that I saw your review and I'm very grateful.)

Guest answers:

**Crucifix HiME**: Thank you for cheering me on. I shall remember your wise words to the end of the school year. I tend to forget how important school is myself.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 – Maybe I shouldn't have told that<span>

_The Future, Vongola hideout_

Tsuna walked down the hallway, gaze fixed straight to the front. He didn't let his eyes wander to the old pieces of art that decorated the walls or to the windows which showed him a very bright and beautiful spring day. He didn't have time to go play outside, he didn't even think about lazing off when his only son needed him. And especially not when he was planning an invasion.

That wasn't the only thing that filled his head, though. He couldn't keep out what Kyoya had told him and Reborn yesterday. About the missing worker. It was a big deal when you were talking about the famous mafia Famiglia and especially when Hibari Kyoya, the feared cloud guardian, was in charge of the armed forces. Vongola had as many enemies as allies. If one regular guard was missing it meant either that someone died while no one noticed which meant the enemy had snug into their base, or that the missing person was the enemy, had spied on them and ran away with the secret information. It was a miracle that something like this had happened inside the walls of the Vongola secret hideout. Hibari was the best in his job, after all, and that was the reason Tsuna had given the man the job in the first place. Despite his violent nature, the raven haired man was a good judge of the character.

Slightly blushing Tsuna remembered the last night's scenario. He'd been really into it with Reborn, embarrassingly so when he was supposed to focus on his work. That damn demon in disguise really knew how to pull from the right strings. And to be caught by Hibari _fucking _Kyoya of all people. The man sighed, happy no one was there seeing him at the moment. He tried to focus on the topic at hand instead of the hands of the hitman. Now that wasn't really a good figure of speech. For him.

After they'd pulled the clothes back on again, the Skylark had shown them the file of the missing person. Surprisingly it belonged to a female soldier, pretty young at that. Her name was Kazune Ami, she was about 24 years old and had started her work as the Vongola's guard about a year and two months ago. No one had had anything bad to say about her but nothing special either. She was good at what she did and thus Hibari'd let her stay. She looked pretty average too: long, black hair and brown eyes. Just like many other Japanese looked like.

Tsuna really had enough on his plate already and he definitely didn't need some traitor mixed to it too. Trying not to slouch because his ex-tutor would just love to beat that habit out of him, he entered the blindingly white laboratory. Why did it have to be so light? Scientists, he would never understand them.

"Guys, are you here?" he called out, stepping towards the huge circle which was the time machine. Soon a blond head popped up behind the seat that was situated near the machine. Spanner looked around for a while, confused, and when he spotted Tsuna he broke into a polite smile.

"Ah, Vongola," he greeted and stood completely up. Tsuna waited while the man neared him, taking his goggles off. "You're here already."

Tsuna nodded. He'd received a message from Shoichi telling that he had new information about the incident with his son and time travelling. "Shoichi wanted to talk."

The taller man nodded and looked somewhere behind him. "Ah. He's over there researching something. I'm not sure what but you know how he gets when he's concentrating on something." They chuckled at the same time.

"Yeah, he hardly notices his surroundings."

"Go there and wake him up from his daze, will you?"

Tsuna simply nodded and went to the direction Spanner pointed to him. The blond mechanic went back to his own work, doing who knew what. Tsuna didn't even try to understand what was going on as long as he knew it was nothing too dangerous.

After couple of minutes of search he found the redhead crouched over his laptop, music blearing out of the headphones. Nearing the man as warily as possible Tsuna shook the man's shoulder hoping not to startle him. False hope. Shoichi let out a high pitched scream Tsuna didn't know he was capable of and almost dropped his computer. With reflects as fast as a lightning Tsuna caught the devise and for a while they both stood there panting and staring each other with wide eyes. Tsuna wanted to burst into a laugh noticed dishevelled the other man looked with his glasses skewed and cheeks bright red. It wasn't funny though because Tsuna knew the man looked like that after a sleepless night full of work. Instead of laughing he smiled reassuringly and handed the laptop back to the still startled man.

"You wanted to talk," he went straight to the point. It was nothing unusual that someone startled Shoichi out of his own world which was probably filled with technology and complicated formula. Fortunately the redhead recovered quite quickly.

"A-ah!" He straightened his glasses, looking at Tsuna with watery eyes. "Don't startle me like that, Tsunayoshi-kun!"

The brunet ruffled the back of his head sheepishly. "S-Sorry…"

The other man couched into his fist after noticing how he'd whined like a kid. Tsuna knew how the man liked to present himself as a mature and serious professional. It was pretty cute. Vongola Decimo just smiled when Schoichi started his speech.

"A-Anyway, I called you here because we figured something out with the time machine." Tsuna perked instantly up, dropping the smile. They knew what happened? "We thought at first that the reason for the failed transfer was because of the data or the machine itself. But that's not it. The machine actually moved two to the past."

"What?" Tsuna's eyes widened. Someone'd went instead of him with his son? But that was… "That's impossible! There was no one else around beside us and the security system of the lab is the best around!"

"I know." The scientist went even more serious, looking at his feet. "I don't know how it happened but it's the only answer. The data says that there were actually two that went across the time and I'm sure it doesn't lie."

"B-But…" Tsuna went silent, not knowing what to say. Who had gone with his son? And was Yuki save? What if it was an enemy? Tsuna gasped out loud, hardly noticing Shoichi's worried eyes. "It can't be."

But it was the only possible choice. Tsuna tried to recall what Kyoya had said about the woman and when she'd been seen last time. Two days ago, after the night shift. It made sense. But how did she do it?

"Where's Giannini?" he said abruptly.

Shoichi stuttered, "E-eh? He went to the IT room to the main house. Why? I-I's everything alright-?"

"I'll tell you later," the boss said, in a hurry. If it really was what he was thinking then everything they'd done was for nothing. He had to be quick. He didn't want to think what would happen to Yuki if he wasn't in time. "Tell Giannini to expect a file from Kyoya and try to break into the enemy's database. I'll tell him later more accurate instructions." _The enemy_ was enough. They all knew who he meant with it. Without saying another word Shoichi ran to Giannini and once again Tsuna fished out his phone. He couldn't help but think how much of a mafia boss he looked at the time. But the situation called it and he really feared the answer he'd get. He prepared to dial two numbers he remembered by heart: Kyoya and Reborn's.

* * *

><p><span><em>The present, Namimori middle school<em>

Tsuna sighed in bliss. He was still tired, alright, being forced wake up at the ungodly hour but at the moment there was no nuisance around. No sadistic babies, no biting carnivores, no Lambo, no over-energetic sons…

"Get lost, baseball idiot!"

"Ahaha! Why, Gokudera? I'm going to eat with you guys like I always do."

"That you damn well do! How about you stop already?"

"Maa maa, why so serious?"

"Why you-!"

Tsuna forced the smile back to his face. Like he was saying, there was no disturbances aro—

"Isn't that _the _Dame-Tsuna? The one with the kid?"

"The kid? Dame-Tsuna has a kid?!"

"Shh! Not so loud, idiot. Gokudera's with him."

"But _Dame-Tsuna _has a kid?"

"Yeah! He just suddenly popped up out of nowhere in the middle of the class and called Dame-Tsuna _tou-chan_…"

"No way… There's no way Dame-Tsuna's been with a woman. He's so… _dame_."

"I know right! I bet he must have…"

"Shall I blow them up, Juudaime?"

The gossiping students blanched instantly, noticing that the threesome was looking straight at them. Tsuna wanted both hide and roll his eyes. Seriously, didn't they have anything better to do during lunch breaks than talk about him if he really was so _dame_? And now he knew what the entire school was talking about him and the yesterday's incident. He really wanted to hide and maybe come back when everything's been forgotten for good. Not to mention that he was blushing furiously. Did they _really _think he had a _son_? He was only fifteen for goodness sake! It was biologically impossible for him to have a five-year-old kid! Tsuna stopped to think for a while. _Or was it?_

But they were teenagers who graved for gossips especially when they were about Tsuna. How was it even possible to be popular and still the most unpopular kid at school, at the same time? Tsuna sighed. Okay, maybe he wasn't so free from trouble. After convincing Gokudera to leave the talkers alone, they continued their way to the back of the school. Tsuna'd spotted Hibari earlier sleeping on the roof and he seriously wasn't up to any kind of confrontation. He just wanted some peace and food. It really had been a tiring day.

It couldn't get any more tiring…

"Ara! Tsu-kun!"

"Eeh?" Tsuna swirled around and saw, who else, but his mother carrying two heavy backs filled with groceries. "Mom? What are you-?"

The answer came before he could even end his question. Behind his mom appeared three kids running around, Lambo in the lead. Something landed on the brunet's back with a force and he fell straight to his face. Tsuna rubbed his nose in pain and shouted even without looking at who had kicked him down, "Reborn!"

"Ciaossu."

"Don't you 'ciaossu' me," Tsuna moaned, now looking at the black haired boy. He had to already look a little up while sitting on the floor. Reborn had grown quite much only in a year. "Why do you have to be so violent?" Tsuna looked back to the three kids who drew other students' attention to them. "And why are they here?

"Why Dame-Tsuna? Aren't you happy to see your family?" Reborn wiped away a fake tear. "They came to see you, of course."

Tsuna stood up, not knowing what else to do. He tried to ignore the smirking hitman because it was no use to talk to him. He suppressed the urge to answer something dryly. The teen looked once again towards his mom, I-pin, Lambo and Yuki and groaned. Everyone watched them. He hid his face to his palms. Why did his family have to be so embarrassing? It was like parent's day at school all over again.

"What's wrong, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked, suddenly touching Tsuna's forehead for fever. Tsuna blushed after seeing some kids snickering at him.

"I-It's nothing, mom," he rushed to say. His face felt really hot. "W-Why are you guys here?"

Suddenly all the worry was gone from the woman's face and she smiled really excitedly. "I'm glad you asked! Yu-kun really wanted to see his onii-san so he asked if we could come to see you. He's such an affectionate kid."

"W-What?" Tsuna stuttered, backing away. He really hoped this wasn't going the way he thought it'd go. "You brought kids to _school_ just because Yu-kun wanted to see me?" Nana nodded happily and Tsuna groaned. This really wasn't his day. First the early morning with the half-naked kid that didn't want to wear anything else but that god-awful rainbow shirt (which he was still wearing for Tsuna's horror), then he'd been nearly late from school and bitten to death, then other kids had talked about him all day and now his own mom brought the reason of gossips to add the fuel to the fire!

Was it possible to skip to the next day and not go through today?

But Tsuna doubted the next day would be any better.

He almost fell down once again when something heavy made contact with his legs. He waved his arms around for a while, willing to keep his balance and sighed with relief when he felt no pain on his backside. After calming down he looked down and was met with a dark, fluffy mane.

"Tou-chan!" Bright brown eyes looked up to him, cheeks shining red from happiness. Tsuna blushed, everyone gasped, Gokudera '_urg_'d and Nana shone with pride. Tsuna turned his head to his mom, waving his hands and trying to deny everything.

"I-I don't have… I mean… Just…"

"Ara, how nice! Are you playing house?" Nana was smiling just as hard as his future grandson. The brunet sweatdropped.

The next problem aroused when he heard a loud wail behind him. Gokudera had burst into tears and was now banging his head against the hard floor. "Please accept my humble apology Yuki-sama! My rudeness yesterday is unacceptable!"

"Haha! Gokudera's really passionate."

"T-That's not it! Please Gokudera-kun, stop that!" Tsuna peered at his son who was looking at Gokudera with wide, serious eyes. Then he realized how Gokudera was actually acting _in front of a five-year-old child_. "D-Don't mind him, Yu-kun! He's just—"

Then Yuki chuckled, still not letting go of Tsuna's legs. "Zio Hayato's so funny."

_Is that funny?_

Not wanting to be part of the chaos anymore, Tsuna ignored them all. If he kept quiet long enough, everyone would forget he was there in the first place and finally leave. Or that's what he hoped and that's why the plan would never come true. He was Tsuna, he was a trouble magnet. Everyone around him was.

So, instead of trying to stop Gokudera from committing suicide (he'd let Yamamoto do the job) or trying to convince mom to take the kids home or at least tell them to stop running in the hallways, he crouched down and looked into the hazel brown eyes. They were the same color as his eyes were. There were many things in the child that reminded him of himself and suddenly he understood. He'd know it before too but only now he really, _really _understood. This boy here was _his_. His own blood and flesh. His son. His loved child. He'd find someone he loved and make a child with her. Tsuna smiled a little at Yuki who looked at the brunet with questioning eyes. He took smaller hands to his own and said, feeling surprisingly mischievous, "How about we go to a little picnic to the rooftop?"

The child's eyes shone like no one had said anything as amazing and fun ever before. He almost squealed when he wrapped his tiny arms around the brunet's neck and nuzzled there, chanting, "Let's go, let's go!" Tsuna couldn't help but laugh, feeling really warm. He picked up the kid and headed for the rooftop, chattering with Yuki all the way. No one had seen them leaving, they'd been busy with the chaos they'd caused themselves. It wasn't Tsuna's fault they wanted to do things hard way. And he was just way too tired to deal with any of it now. He really loved his friends, his family. Every one of them. But sometimes he just wished for some peace and quiet with no one around.

Tsuna looked down to Yuki who was now walking beside him, holding his hand and skipping up and down. Well, not completely alone but his companion was very much wanted. They'd eat the bento Nana had made Tsuna that morning and enjoy the warm spring sun. Tsuna tilted his head while going up the stairs. But why was he feeling like he'd forgotten something important?

Like many other things that day, he ignored the feeling too. Maybe it hadn't been anything important. Or at least nothing too serious. He opened the door and they were greeted by the refreshing wind. Tsuna felt like his soul was waking up for the first time that day. Early mornings weren't for him. Especially when he had hardly been able to sleep that night. Yuki had crawled under Tsuna's blanket sometime during the night, talking something about nightmares. Then he'd slept on Tsuna's bed, kicking and rolling around all the time. Tsuna'd barely slept four hours that night. But he hadn't had heart to tell the boy to go to his own bed. He remembered how he'd had scary dreams when he'd been small and Nana and Iemitsu (when the man was home) had let him sleep between them.

He knew how it was and it must have been especially hard for Yuki. He was in a different time without his own father. There were some unknown bad guys after him, once again for unknown reason. It must have been hard and scary.

"Waaah! I can see whole Namimori!" Yuki shouted and ran towards the railing hands spread to the sides like wings. "tou-chan, tou-chan, look! It's Grandma's house!"

Tsuna followed, fastening his steps when Yuki leaned too deep against the railing. He didn't want his older self's wrath if his son were to fall down and become a pancake. That wasn't fun at all! So he made sure he had a good hold on the boy who was way too excited about being on the rooftop and was pointing about everything below them. Cars, houses, dogs. Especially dogs. It was ironic how his son seemed to like dogs a lot when Tsuna himself was afraid of them. The teen cried invisible tears. What if Yuki would one day ask for a dog as a pet? He'd have to leave his own house, it seemed.

"Ne, ne, tou-chan?" Tsuna broke away from his nightmarish thoughts and looked at the dark haired boy. Yuki was staring something intently. Then he pointed that something with his forefinger. "What is that?"

"Eh? What is what?" Tsuna peered warily over the railing. After all the flying and climbing mountains he was still afraid of high places. Not as much as before but he didn't find falling appealing at all. When he was near enough, he saw something strange too. Something dark and blurry was approaching them with an inhuman speed. And indeed, approaching them from the outside of the building which meant that something was climbing the wall!

"W-What the heck is that!?" Tsuna shouted and tried to pull Yuki away too. But the boy was too curious which was quite normal for kids at his age. Instead of leaning back he leaned more in to see the blurry figure better. Tsuna watched this with a fear. What if he fell? What if Tsuna's hands got sweaty and his hold slipped? What if the blurry figure was dangerous and would attack them?

Then suddenly Yuki gasped. "W-What is it? Is everything alright?" Tsuna was panicking now. He tried to pull the boy away once more but couldn't. How could someone so small be so strong?

"It's zio Kyoya!"

Tsuna paused. _Eh? Zio Kyoya? As in…_

"Zio Kyoya's come to see us, tou-chan!" Yuki laughed and waved. "Zio, over here!"

"_Hieeee!_ Don't call him here!" Tsuna yanked Yuki away from the railing and succeeded now. With a speed he wasn't aware he was capable of he ran towards the door with the kid in his arms. Yuki laughed with excitement. Well now he remembered what he had forgotten! It was Hibari! It wasn't okay at all to forget Hibari Kyoya!

"Tou-chan! Zio's reaching us!" Yuki shouted. He was looking over Tsuna's shoulder. "Hurry up or we're tagged!"

"We aren't playing tag, Yuki!"

"Eh? Really? Then why is zio chasing us?"

Tsuna seriously didn't have time for this. "Like I know!"

"Does zio know we're not playing tag?" Tsuna seriously didn't want to answer that. And that was his mistake. "Zio Kyoya! You can stop now! We're not playing anymore!"

"_Hieeee!_ What are you doing?" And when had the rooftop become so large? He was just reaching the door when something hard hit the back of his head and he fell, for the umpteenth time, down. And of course to his already sore nose. Out of breath and with an aching head he looked worriedly at Yuki who was still in his arms. Smaller boy looked a little startled at first but then his lips spread to the wide smile and he started to giggle.

"Let's do it again!"

"No!"

Yuki pouted, looking a lot like a small puppy.

"Herbivores."

"Hieee!" Tsuna screamed. He almost jumped out of his skin as he had completely forgotten the skylark's presence. It was a wonder how that was even possible but just like that Yuki had took Tsuna's complete attention in under a minute. Feeling a murderous aura approaching them behind, Tsuna tried to move very slowly so he wouldn't infuriate the prefect any more than necessary. That, of course, didn't work with the demon president of the discipline committee.

"What are you doing on my rooftop?"

"We were on the picnic," Yuki declared, beaming like a sun. Tsuna paled. That was a wrong answer. Definitely wrong. Cold sweat flowed down his temple. Even slower he tried to hide the boy under him so Hibari wouldn't take interest in him.

The murderous aura increased. "That's not allowed on my rooftop, little herbivore."

Tsuna prayed they'd get out of the situation in one piece. He knew he was acting cowardly at the moment, letting the child do the talking and panicking himself. He had to pull it together. His older self had entrusted him with Yuki, after all. After taking a deep breath he turned around to meet cold grey eyes and forcing himself not to shrink under them.

"A-Ano, we're sorry, Hibari-san." Damn, his voice was shaking. Why did his cloud Guardian have to be so intimidating? "I just wanted to show Yuki how Namimori looked from here."

That wasn't right answer either. Hibari picked up the tonfa with which he had hit Tsuna earlier and took a stance. Tsuna let out his trademark scream and waved his hands in front of him. "I-I mean, it's such a beautiful place after all, I mean…"

"Shut up, herbivore." Hibari narrowed his eyes and Tsuna shut his mouth. Yuki looked like he had no idea what was going on around him and decided to smile happily to them both. Was he even able to read how tense the atmosphere was? "Why do you have a child with you?"

Yuki tilted his head cutely. "Zio Kyoya doesn't know Yuki?" Tsuna looked away from his son from simple adorableness. He could even swear he saw Hibari's cheeks darken too.

"I don't know you, little animal," Hibari said with surprisingly calm voice, not showing any hostility. Tsuna blinked in wonder. It was well known Hibari had a soft spot for little animals but for little children too? Suddenly Tsuna felt like he saw the raven haired man in a completely different light.

The moment was broken when the door banged open and Gokudera and Yamamoto rushed in. "Juudaime! Yuki-sama! Is everything okay?" Then Gokudera saw Hibari, looming over two brunets and his face became murderous. He drew dynamites out of nowhere. "You bastard! What did you do to Juudaime?"

"Oya, looks like a serious situation." Even Yamamoto had taken his shigure shintoki out. Everyone looked ready to fight and Tsuna and Yuki were in between them. Tsuna tried his best with stopping his Guardians but failed, of course, because when the Vongola blood boiled, it boiled hard.

The war broke out. It was mostly Gokudera trying to blow the raven up and Yamamoto trying to protect Tsuna and Yuki who stood aside and watched the whole scenario with curious eyes. Once or twice his eyes widened in fright but then, right after, he went back to following the fighting teens. He didn't look like anything out of ordinary was taking place. Like it was just a normal afternoon spar between friends and no one was harmed (if you didn't count couple of broken bones and burn marks). After five minutes of _booms _and _hieees_ Reborn jumped down next to the five-year-old. The twosome sat there, side by side, and tried to guess who would win and who lose. They even put some money on it (in Yuki's case candy that Nana had given him).

Yes, in Yuki's eyes it was such a normal afternoon.

* * *

><p>"Ite ite!" Tsuna moaned when Gokudera bandaged him up. "Why does Hibari-san have to be so violent?"<p>

The fight had lasted almost ten minutes and ended with Hibari's victory. Yamamoto hadn't been far from winning either but an incoming dynamite had put him off-balance and given Hibari a chance to hit him with a tonfa. Tsuna, who hadn't even entered his HDW mode had tried to put a stop to it all but ended up being beat up the most. It was no surprise, though, but it didn't mean the brunet had to like it. He flinched once again when Gokudera sprayed disinfectant to his wounds.

"Stop whining and eat," ordered Reborn and took some rice to his chopsticks. Tsuna blinked while staring at the lunch box Reborn was eating from and then yelled.

"That's my lunch, Reborn!"

"In the mafia world fast eat slower ones," Reborn commented, nonchalant about it. "It's your own fault, Dame-Tsuna."

"Mou! You're so mean." Hunger grumbled in his stomach and he watched how everyone ate happily. He tried to sneak a bite from Reborn but the baby was too good with protecting his food. No, _Tsuna's _food that he had stolen. Tsuna wrapped his arms around his knees and pouted.

"You can have my lunch, Juudaime!" Gokudera held the bread out for him. It was such a small bread, absolutely not enough even for the bomber. Tsuna sighed ignoring his pained belly.

"No, Gokudera-kun, it's yours." He tried to smile bravely. "I'm okay." A loud grumble broke the already weak cover.

Gokudera looked like ready to force the bread down Tsuna's throat if needed but couldn't execute his plan when chopsticks appeared in front of Tsuna's mouth. The bewildered brunet looked up and saw Yuki smiling at him and feeding him a sushi roll. The teen blushed and after a moment of hesitation took the roll to his mouth. It was heavenly. So good. But he was fed by his son whom he was supposed to feed instead. Tsuna fought the urge to hide himself behind his hands and blush.

That didn't do, not for Reborn at least. "That's pretty lame, Dame-Tsuna. Letting your own son feed you. Quite pathetic, don't you think?"

"Mou, Reborn! Why don't you leave me alone?"

"Because teasing you is too much to just leave alone." The hitman smirked evilly. Tsuna could feel how cold spread over his body. That smile didn't promise anything good, not for him. The kid's smile widened. _Absolutely nothing good_! Yuki giggled, hiding his mouth behind his hand like trying to muffle the noise. It didn't work out. Tsuna frowned at still smirking and smiling duo. Really, what was wrong with those two? Did his pain bring them such a good feeling?

"Yuki's a really good boy," Yamamoto said, ruffling the kid's already messy hair. "Hey, I know! Wanna play some catch after school?"

Yuki's eyes widened to at least as big as Tsuna's eyes were at the moment. Playing catch with Yamamoto was a serious matter. Maybe even more serious than a fight only minutes earlier. Yuki seemed to know it too since he started to smile awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. He tried to avoid straight eye contact.

"Haha, okay, zio Takeshi," he still said and Tsuna thought about forbidding the play. But he really couldn't after seeing his friend's good intentions. Yamamoto really loved baseball and maybe he wanted to teach the game for his friend's son. Suddenly Tsuna didn't find heart to say no. Yuki looked just the same. "We can play it later."

The silence filled the air even though Yamamoto didn't seem to notice it. Gokudera looked angry and Reborn still smirked. Tsuna felt the awkwardness around them and he had to say something. Then he remembered what he had wanted to ask since yesterday from Yuki.

"By the way, why do you keep calling everyone _zio_, Yu-kun?"

Yuki looked confused. "Tou-chan doesn't know what zio means?" Tsuna shook his head, making Yuki look even more incredulous. "Eeh? Zio means uncle, of course. I thought tou-chan can speak Italian."

Now this was awkward. "I-I can't… Maybe the future me can, I think…" he trailed off. Yuki looked surprisingly sceptical. Where had the boy even learned that kind of face? Tsuna shook his head. "T-Then why do you know Italian?"

"Yu-kun knows two languages! Japanese and Italian. And a little bit of English too!" The boy looked really proud and the brunet couldn't hide his surprise. His son was bilingual? How? How come did he have such a smart son?

"How can you have such a smart son, Dame-Tsuna?"

"You don't have to say my every thought aloud, Reborn!" Tsuna _tried _to ignore the ominous smile. He couldn't see Reborn's eyes under the fedora. It was actually quite scary and for a while he thought about running away. Then again, he wouldn't get far until the hitman caught up with him.

"Your mom must be something then," Reborn said to the boy. They'd started to act more comfortably around each other, Tsuna noticed. At first Yuki'd been wary around the hitman, like he hadn't recognized the boy at all and Reborn had been simply weird. Avoiding and not talking to Yuki. But now the situation seemed to be different and Tsuna wondered what happened. It was quite recent change too.

But then Yuki's words snapped Tsuna out of his thoughts and something cold and heavy dropped inside his stomach. "I don't have a mom," Yuki said, tilting his head innocently. _He didn't have mom?_ All of them looked at the small boy with confused and saddened faces, even the usually cold hitman looked griever than before. The brunet clenched his fists. It was wrong that such a young child had already lost his mother. What had happened? What had he done? Had he just let Yuki's mother—

"But I have two great daddies instead!"

…

…

"What?"

Yuki beamed at Tsuna, not noticing the older boy's frozen state. "I have two daddies. doesn't need a mom."

Tsuna turned his head away from his son who had just told he had two daddies instead of one mom and one dad. He looked at Gokudera, to confirm that he had just heard wrong. But Gokudera was frozen to the spot, the spirit leaving his body. He turned to Yamamoto but the black haired boy was staring at Yuki with wide eyes and a slight blush. Then Tsuna looked once again at still happy Yuki who was spreading flowers and rainbows everywhere and at Reborn who looked only interested.

It was true.

Yuki had two dads.

HE HAD A CHILD WITH A MAN!

"Eeeeeeh!?"

Yuki watched as his dad broke down, slowly but surely. He tilted his head, putting the finger to his mouth. Maybe he shouldn't have told that? Yuki shuddered. _Tou-chan and Papa will be so mad now. _


End file.
